Strange Encounters
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: Jade disappeared when she was 17 taking a dirty secret with her, but four years later her past is coming back to haunt her and old secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well it's been ages since I've last written a story, sorry about that. I got really sick lately (I still am quite unwell but I'm better then before) and school kept me so busy but now it's summer holidays so I finally sat down and started writing a new fic. And to anyone who reads any of my other stories I promise I'll finish them off soon. Make sure you review!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Mummy?" a little voice whispered next to me ear, gently stirring me from my sleep.

"Not now Jase." I moaned flipping around and buried my head into the lumpy pillow. Jason sat quietly for a few minutes at the foot of my bed before finally becoming inpatient and crawled up beside me once more.

"Mummy if you don't get up now we'll be late again." He told me wisely. Smirking into the bed sheets I snuck out a hand and wrapped him around his waist then pulled him quickly towards me while he let out a loud squeal. "Five more minutes baby." I moaned, lightly tickling his sides.

Jason began to howl with infections laughter and finally with a small grin I opened up my eyes to stare at him rolling around my bed as I continued to tickle his sides.

"MUUUMMM, STOP PLEASE." He begged between giggles, kicking his legs around wildly.

"Little boys should know better then to wake up their mothers when they've had less then three hours sleep." I told him with a smirk, but released him from my grasp anyway just as the wall next to me began to shake as our idiot next door neighbour began slamming his fists on it.

"KEEP YOUR BOY QUIET OR I'M CALLING THE COPS."

"HEY MARCAS, PISS OFF." I screamed back, quickly covering Jason's ears so he wouldn't hear. "Asshole." I muttered under my breath as I pushed myself off the bed and made my way to the closet. "We need thicker walls don't we Jase." I asked over my shoulder as I pulled out some black clothing.

Even after high school I still tended to dress the same, minus the piercings and hairstreaks mind you. It became too much of a hassle to keep those in after I gave birth four years ago. Yes that's right, mean and scary Jade West was a mother at seventeen, but don't judge me till you know the full story okay. It wasn't an easy decision for me and I had to leave everything and everyone behind and move to New York to keep my son a secret, but Jason is the most precious gift I could ever receive and I would never change what happened for anything.

"Hey mum when will we get the new apartment like you said?" Jase asked innocently raising his chubby arms for me to lift him up and carry him into the kitchen where I served him breakfast.

"When I can get a job that actually pays well." I sighed. "Don't worry babe, we'll be out of the dump before you know it."

Jason seemed to fine this a satisfying answer and nodded his head contently giving me some peace to finish getting changed. Twenty minutes later I was dragging him out the door and to our tiny second hand car as I raced him to his preschool.

"We're going to be late again aren't we mummy?" Jason sniggered from the backseat.

"I don't care." I grumbled through gritted teethe as I honked the horn at the stupid traffic that had built up. "When will you be old enough to walk to school?" I sighed.

"Mum, I'm only four." Jason gasped horrified at the prospect.

I chucked to myself as his cute expression and assured him that I was just kidding, then sighed deeply as I realised I was also going to be late not only for his preschool but for my job at the small diner I worked at.

"When I'm older I'll build us a flying car so we don't have to worry about traffic." Jase declared from the back seat smiling widely. "How cool would that be mum? We'd be like super heroes."

"Mhmm, maybe you can draw that in class today instead of those monsters eating people again. Mrs Davis wasn't too happy with that last time."

Sadly the world seems to think I'm some irresponsible, oblivious mother since I am so young and even my kids teachers see it as their place to tell me off for letting my son watch a few horror films with me but seriously Jason has turned out better then any other kid at that preschool.

"Okay, mummy can you pick me up early today so we can go out for doughnuts this afternoon?"

"Sure, if you're good today. Now come on we're here." I said rushing to unbuckle him from his seat and carried him in a hurry into the school. "Alright I'll see you soon baby, I love you." I said quickly to Jason then with a quick kiss on his head I dashed off back to my car and took off to the diner.

I was already half an hour late by the time I raced into the restaurant and it was already full of screaming customers and from the corner of my eye I could see my boss yanking at his hair as he tried to serve all of them.

"JADE, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! GET TO WORK THIS INSTANT. WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK WHEN YOUR SHIFT IS OVER." He screamed when he noticed me standing there.

I sighed deeply but quickly obeyed his orders and muttered a quick prayer that I wouldn't get fired. I haven't had a decent job since I had Jason which was a bit of a problem since I was on my own financially. I had to pay all the bills and school fees by myself since my Mum refused to speak to me when I decided to keep the baby and not give it up for adoption.

"Excuse me, are you deaf? I said I want three decafs!" snapped a middle aged lady in my face pulling me out of my daydream.

"Watch it." I growled annoyed. I've learnt to hold my temper a lot better then when I was in high school but I did still tend to snap every now and then.

"What did you say? So rude. Don't think I won't report you to your manager."

"Oh bite me." I groaned walking away from her and began to make her order. I couldn't help but use a dirty spoon to mix it around as I gave it back to her with a fake smile. "Have a nice day." I said sarcastically.

"I hope you don't. I spoke to your boss about you. You're bad for his business."

In a flash I pulled out a pair of scissors from my bra and snarled, "You little bit-" but before I could finish I was being dragged behind the counter and into a small store room.

"Alright we need to have a little talk Jade. Firstly why do you even bother showing up in the morning if you're always going to be thirty minutes late." yelled my boss, Andrew, as his face turned an ugly shade of purple in rage.

"Look, there was all this traffic and I've been staying up late looking for another job and..."

"You're fired."

I stopped in mid rant with my mouth hanging open in shock. "Wh-what?" I stuttered nervously.

"You're fired." He repeated with his nostril flaring. "You're useless and lazy, you scare off the customers and everything you do is sloppy. I want you out."

"NO! Please don't do this to me." I begged helplessly. I know, a few years ago I wouldn't be caught dead grovelling to anyone but now I have a son to look out for too. "I swear I'll work harder. I need this job okay!"

"No can do. Get out of my shop."

"FUCK YOU." I screamed in fury and stomped out the room, making sure to slam the door loudly as I exited. That's it, I was screwed. How was I meant to pay my bills which were already overdue and Jason's preschool?

I couldn't stop the hot tears that began to prickle down my face. I furiously wiped them away as I sped off in my car. Maybe Andrew was right, maybe I am useless, I can't even look after my son let alone myself.

"No don't think like that Jade, I'm fine." I scolded myself as I pulled back into the preschool's parking lot. "Hey Jason come here." I called out as I strutted into the small centre with overly bright walls.

"MUMMY, you're back so soon." Jade cried out in glee and threw himself into my arms.

"Yes, you are back so soon." Mrs Davis said with a fake smile as she approached us. "What can I do for you Miss West?"

"Nothing I'm here to pick up Jase a little early today." I replied, raising an eyebrow daring her to continue. She didn't get the hint though because she questioned,

"But what about your work? Don't you need to be at your... job?"

"I quit." I snapped through clenched teethe. "Now we're going to get going so if you're done interrogating me I'll see you next week."

"Bu-but." She began to stutter but I had already brushed past her and began stomping to my car with Jason poking his tongue at her over my shoulder.

"Mum did you really quit?" Jason asked once I had started up the car and began driving us to one of our favourite parks.

"Sort of." I muttered.

"But how are we going to pay for the apartment if you're not working?" Jason asked me in concern, his blue eyes widening in fright.

I wanted to let out a sob at that, he was far too young to be worrying about money. "I've got it under control baby don't worry about it." I lied.

"They won't take me away right mummy?" He whispered.

I slammed the breaks causing him to jolt forward a little then turned to him and gasped, "Who said that to you?"

"No one. I- I heard Mrs Davis talking about it this morning to Miss Heath. They said you were too young and couldn't look after me but I know they're wrong. You're the best mum in the entire world!"

"Thanks babe." I said softly beginning to drive again. "Let's go get some _doughnuts and try to not run off this time okay?"_

_"Okay mummy." He grinned cheekily in response. "I'll be good. Cross my heart."_

**Beck's POV**

"Seriously Beck, this movie would be perfect for you." My agent Jennifer rattled on over the phone.

"That's nice Jenny but like I said, I'm taking a break for a few months okay." I sighed into the phone as I walked through one of the many parks in New York city, breathing in the crisp air.

"Alright, alright. But if you do change your mind..."

"You'll be the first to know." I smiled. "I'm going to go now okay? I only arrived thirty minutes ago and really I should head back to my hotel and unpack."

"Sure thing, take care Beck."

"You too Jenny." I said then hung up my phone and rolled my eyes.

A lot has changed for me in the last four years, after high school I'd managed to land myself a small role in a television series and before I knew it I was getting movie offers left right and centre. I was definitely living the dream but something's always been missing for me. Maybe I should say someone. My ex-girlfriend Jade West seemed to drop off the face of this Earth when we were both seventeen and she left me and the rest of the gang without any explanation. One morning we went to school and she wasn't there. Even her house had been abandoned for a while till about three years ago when her mum popped back up but she refused to give us any details on Jade's whereabouts. Cat was distraught and cried for days but slowly things started going back to normal for everyone, well everyone but me. That dark haired, blue eyed beauty will forever be stuck in my head (even though I've had numerous girlfriends since dating her) and I just wish I knew where she was.

"MU-MUUMY!" Wailed a voice from close by, drawing me out of my thoughts and snapped me back into reality. I looked around to see where the sound was coming from and broke out into a fast jog as I hard the little kid's cries get louder.

"MUMMY WHERE ARE YOU?" screeched a little boy who looked to be about five or four years old standing by himself in the corner of the park.

"Hey kid are you alright?" I asked crouching down to stare at him. Two very recognisable flaming blue eyes stared up at me in wonder for a few seconds before the little boy opened his mouth and trembled,

"I can't find my mummy."

I was caught in a daze staring at the little child who the more I looked at seemed to resemble a very familiar person. "Alright, I'll help you find her." I finally managed to get out and took the sniffling boy's hand. "So where did you see your mum last." I asked gently.

"She was buying me a _doughnut_ from the small stand in the middle of the park." He sniffed cutely and with his free hand wiped his eyes. "I promised her I wouldn't walk off but I did by accident and now she'll be mad."

"I'm sure she won't." I tried to assure him but he looked doubtful. "What's her name again?" I asked as we took off walking hand in hand.

"Oh her name is... WAIT I SEE HER, MUMMY!" He squealed and let go off my hand and ran straight into a beautiful woman's arms. The girl didn't look up at first as she was too distracted in clutching her son to her chest, but slowly her head began to rise and for the second time that day two stunning blue orbs stared directly into mine.

"Jade..."

* * *

**Hopefully this won't turn out like another cliché fanfic and there should be some surprises coming your way but make sure you ask as my questions as you'd like and feel free to offer me suggestions! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: to my reviewer that was angry that I'm writing "mUm" instead of "mOm" please remember that I'm Australian and I'm going to use Australian spelling throughout this fic! :) To everyone else thank you for such positive feedback and I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far, hopefully I won't let you down. Please make sure you review for me because they are my main source of motivation!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Jade..." I gasped, my jaw dropping open as I blinked repeatedly to make sure I wasn't imagining things but it was definitely her.

"Be-Beck." She croaked, her eyes darting around frantically. "No, this can't be happening. God no." She cried out helplessly and began taking nervous steps backwoods.

"Jade, is it really-" but before I could even finish my sentence Jade took of running with the little boy in her arms. "WAIT!" I cried out desperately as I took off chasing after her but she had already disappeared from my sight. "Shit." I muttered under my breath as I kicked a rock on the ground. It was her, after four years I'd finally found her and now she's gone again.

She can't just do that to me; take off running without answering any of my questions. Has she been here all this time? Why did she leave and who was that kid she was holding? I stopped dead in my tracks as a wave of realization washed over me. Oh my god, that was Jade's child. Jade was a mum.

If Jade was a mum then was I the... no surely she would have told me. Then again when she left California we had been broken up at the time so maybe she didn't want to tell me and went to hide in New York.

I couldn't even wrap my head around the concept that I might actually be a father. Even if I wasn't the love of my life was a mother now. I desperately needed some answers and whether she liked it or not I needed to find Jade again.

Muttering to myself I stumbled out of the park and began walking to the hotel I'd be staying out for the new few weeks. It was only a few blocks away that on the corner of a street I saw a small preschool. Maybe just maybe that little boy went here.

Stepping inside the bright room my shoulders slumped in defeat as I stared at the lightly lit yellow walls with cartoon animals hung up here and there. Jade would never send her child here.

"Ahh excuse me sir but are you Beck Oliver." A voice squealed from beside me causing me to swivel around only to come face to face with a very flushed looking lady.

"Ahh yeah." I smiled sheepishly rubbing a hand on the back of my neck.

"Oh wow, I'm such a huge fan! Would you mind signing something for me?" She beamed, staring at me pleadingly.

"Of course." I smiled though really I wanted to just leave and continue my search for Jade. I followed the lady into her small 'office' and watched her pull out a piece of paper for me to sign. "Here you go." I said after scribbling down a quick signature. "It's a nice little place here. Do you run this preschool?"

"Yes I do." The lady gushed excitedly, "I never expected in a million years for a real celebrity to walk through my doors! Can I ask what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was looking for a little boy and his mum. Do you know anyone by the name Jade West?" I asked hopefully, maybe this lady could help me out even if they didn't go here.

"Oh yes I do! Jason, Miss West's son, comes here. How do you know them?"

"Oh we're... family friends." I lied but a grin appeared on my face at the information that Jade was close by. "Listen do you think you could help me find them. I really need her address or phone number, could you give it to me?"

"Oh I'm really not meant to." The lady replied nervously biting her lip.

"Please, I really need it." I pleaded. "I'll sign anything you want." I bribed shooting her a signature smile and I ran a hand through my hair.

The teacher looked a little star stuck and finally managed to gasp out, "Oh alright. You mustn't ever tell anyone though." as she pulled out some files with contact details of all the parents who went here.

I was relieved that there was only Jade's name listed under the contact info because that means that there was no other man in her life but it did add to my curiosity.

"Thank you." I said with one of my incredibly large, fake smiles after I'd finished writing down her address and number. "You've been a great help."

"Any time Mr Oliver." The teacher beamed like a love sick teenager. "Please come back soon." She called out with a wave as I took off out of her preschool and quickly ushered a taxi over to take me to Jade's place.

"This should be an interesting encounter." I thought as I slowly began ascending a very broken looking staircase in a shabby looking apartment block. Reaching Jade's door I took a deep breath then began knocking rapidly.

"Whoever you are go away!" screeched a voice from inside.

I sighed deeply before calling out, "I'm not going anywhere Jade." Everything went deadly silent then. I pressed my ear against the door to try and hear something but the room was still. "Jade!" I called out nervously.

Finally I could hear some footsteps approaching the door and her voice hissed, "What do you want?"

"Jade please open up. I need to speak to you."

"No you don't. Go away, how did you even find me?"

"If you let me in I'll tell you." I bribed. Jade went silent again for a few seconds before swinging open the door and staring at me expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

I had planned a whole speech in my head of what I was going to say when I saw her but now my mouth had gone dry and all I could do was stare at her in wonder.

"Jade?" I finally managed to whisper as I lifted a finger and gently began to trace her face. Jade stood frozen in shock with her mouth in a little O shape as I moved to cup her face with both of my hands. "It's really you isn't it?"

Gaining some control over her voice Jade managed to get out, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. Jade where have you been all these years? Who's that kid I found in the park today and why did he call you mummy?"

"Beck you weren't meant to find me." Jade sniffed and pulled out of my grasp. "This is all wrong, I was never meant to see you again. Just leave and pretend you never found me."

"I'm not going anywhere without some answers." I declared, my voice beginning to rise slightly. "What else were you hiding from me and the rest of our friends? Do you know what happened after you left?" I began to yell. "WE DIDN'T EVEN-"

But before I could finish my sentence a loud whack was heard as something connected with my leg. Looking down I saw a blur of green light before once again what looked like a glowing stick was struck against my thigh.

"LEAVE. MY. MUM. ALONE!" screamed an angry little voice.

"Whoa there." I said blocking another swing at my leg.

"Put the lightsaber down Jase it's okay." Jade finally spoke up and crouched down to his level.

"I'll protect you mummy." Jason declared loudly, sending me a death glare. He was definitely his mother's child.

"It's alright Jason, I'm your mum's friend. Right Jade?"

She started at me wordlessly then with a small smile in Jason's direction she nodded her head. "Yes he's just an old friend from school baby. Why don't you go start getting into your PJs? I'll be ready to tuck you in in five minutes.

Jason stared at me suspiciously before finally slumping out of the room, shooting me one warning look and waving his lightsaber around threateningly.

"Wow he's certainly inherited a lot from you." I smirked before turning serious and took her hand. "Jade what's-"

"Not now Beck. We'll talk once he's asleep." She mumbled, then biting her lower lip she asked, "Is anyone else from school here with you? Like Cat or Andre..."

"No, it's just me. I'm on a break and decided to take a vacation."

"Oh that's right, you're some big super star now." She teased but there was no venom in her words so I knew she wasn't angry about it. "I knew you'd make it big." She told me as she began to put away a few dishes.

"You're going to make it big too." I told her honestly. "Where are you working?"

"No where at the moment." She sighed.

I looked at her in concern and went to reach out and touch her arm comfortingly but she walked away from me to the other side of the room.

"Cat sobbed for months after you left." I spoke up. I don't know what compelled me to tell her that but I guess I was waiting for her to show some reaction to that fact that she'd left everyone behind and was now acting like nothing had happened to her.

"But let me guess, she's fine now. All of you guys are. I know Andre's working with some music company while Tori has taken off as a successful singer. Cat's some major fashion designer and Robbie's a comedian. You guys never needed me, in fact I was probably pulling you back."

"That's not true!" I cried out. "You're all we've been able to think about."

"Ha, that's funny Oliver. I see you on the cover of magazines, you have a new girl on your arm every week."

"None of them like you. Jade I never stopped lo..."

"STOP!" Jade yelled covering her ears. "Just don't Beck. I left you behind and you were finally happy and successful, why did you have to come and find me? Now things are going to get complicated again."

"But easy is boring." I told her knowingly.

She shot me a small smile before disappearing out the room. "Sit down, we need to talk." She called over her shoulder.

Oh yeah, we definitely needed to talk.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a bit of a let down chapter. Please keep reviewing and ask as many questions as you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I was writing in Jade's POV but somehow got muddled up and began writing in Beck's for a short while. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone! And to answer your question ****BadeCabbie167 yes, Jade will be reunited with the gang in a future chapter :) Keep on reviewing guys!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I smiled gently to myself as I tucked a strand of Jason's hair behind his ear. What a mess today had turned into, I really just don't know what I'm going to do anymore. My past is catching up to me quickly when all I've wanted is to forget it but now even my future is a train wreck since I have no job which means no money (not that I've ever had a lot to begin with).

"Oh God, what am I going to do." I whispered to Jase's sleeping form.

"Talking about it would be a good start." came a hushed voice from behind me. I jumped in shock turning around to see Beck leaning against the doorframe watching me with a small smile. "You've really changed Jade." He said gently.

"Oh yeah, is that a bad thing?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Not at all." He chuckled raising his hands is defence. "It's nice to see your motherly side."

I blushed and looked away from him. "I guess it wasn't something you'd expect huh?"

"Not really." He admitted, "But it looks like it's done you good. I haven't seen you smile in a long time."

I shrugged my shoulders and beckoned for him to follow me out of Jason's room and into the cramped kitchen. "You want coffee?"

"I want answers." He replied, pulling me down onto a chair.

"There's some stuff I'm not ready to tell you."

"That's okay, I'll do my best not to bombard you with questions but I really need to know... is Jason... is he my-" I couldn't finish my sentence and looked at her nervously.

"No he's not your son." She said with a tired smile. "I wouldn't have left without telling you if he was."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I felt a mixture of relief and disappointment which was surprising and somewhat unexpected. "Then who is-"

She shook her head cutting me off, "No, that's not a question I'm willing to answer."

"Okay then. Can I ask why you left though? You really hurt me, I mean I know we'd broken up but you just took off with no explanation."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry about that but I didn't have a choice really. When I first found out that I was... pregnant my mum wanted me to get an abortion. I couldn't though and refused so instead we made a deal that I'd go to New York with her to have the baby and when it was born I'd give it up for adoption. I agreed to this but after I had Jason I just couldn't part with him. I just took one look at him and knew that I loved and treasured him more then anything so I refused my mother again and this time she took off back to California without me. I was going to come back I really was but my life was a mess. I was on my own without any money in a strange place and Jason was my priority. By the time I'd managed to get on my feet a little I knew it would just make everything worse if I came home so I decided to stay in New York and hopefully never see you again, but of course you have to go ruin my plan." I snipped with a watery smirk as I fought back tears. "Sorry I'm on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster right now." I joked weakly.

Beck rose from his side of the table and wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders. "Oh Jade, I'll never understand you." He sighed, giving me a tight squeeze. "So how have you been getting by?"

"That's really a story for another time." I sniffed, hoping he would get the hint and stop asking questions.

"Alright, then when am I going to see you again?" He asked me eagerly.

I looked at his handsome face and hated myself for doing this but I whispered out, "Never. Beck I don't want to see you ever again. I just can't do this anymore. I think it's better to leave the past behind and move on."

Beck's cheery looked vanished and was replaced with one of hurt and worry. "Jade just when I find you you're running off again. Look at you, you need me and so does Jason. I don't want to loose you again."

"Beck I'm sorry just leave now."

"Fine, I'll leave for tonight but you were the one who always told me to not go down without a fight. I'll be back Jade." He promised me with a determined glint in his eye.

I ignored his comment and gently shoved him out of the door and into the corridor. I waited till I heard his footsteps walk down the creaky stairs before curling up into a ball and let the tears stream freely down my face.

**...**

"Mummy?" a voice whispered next to my ear. "Are you awake?"

Groaning I stretched out my arms and rolled over to see Jase's worried looking face staring at mine.

"Yeah, what's up baby?" I asked giving him a quick cuddle.

"You fell asleep on the couch again." was his response. Well that would explain the ache in my neck. "You only sleep here when you're upset." He continued when he realised I wasn't going to respond.

I cursed under my breath that he had picked up on that, I was going to need to be more careful around him. "I'm all good now Jase don't worry." I tried to reassure.

"Was it your friend that came over last night? Did he upset you?" Jason asked beginning to look angry.

"No he didn't. Don't worry about Beck we shouldn't be seeing him ever aga-" but before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted by the sounds of loud knocks coming from the front door.

"What the?"

"I'LL GET IT!" Hollered Jason excitedly as he race to the door and flung it open just as I screamed,

"WAIT DON'T..."

"Oh hi mummy's friend." My son greeted with a toothy grin. Groaning I looked into the amused face of Beck as he stared down at Jase and gently ruffled his hair.

"Hey kid, looks like I woke your mummy." He said stifling a laugh as he took in my dishevelled appearance. "You do know it's 10:00am."

I fought back a blush and rolled my eyes. "I told you not to come back." I hissed angrily.

"I told you I would anyway and look, I brought a surprise." Proudly he held up three movie tickets and waved them in the air.

Jason jaw dropped to the ground and he began jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh oh are they for us Mr Beck? "

"They sure are Jase." Beck laughed. "So what do you say Jade, will you two be joining me today."

I was about to snap and hit Beck across the face but Jason bounced over to me first and wrapped his arms around my leg. "Oh please mummy, I want to go to a movie so bad. I've never been before." This stopped me dead in my tracks and a rush of guilt washed over me. I felt awful for not taking him to see a movie but I've just never really had the time or money.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I snapped at Beck who was staring at me innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with a grin. "So how about it Jade, wanna make your son and me very happy?"

"Whatever." I finally sighed in defeat causing Jason to squeal and high five Beck excitedly.

Jason was a giggling mess the whole car ride to the cinema but finally shut up and watched the screen in awe as the film began to start. The whole time I was beginning to feel shittier and shitter as I watched his face light up. Beck was sitting on Jason's other side (I'd refused to sit near him) and would occasionally lean over and steal some of Jase's popcorn causing him to laugh and tickle his sides. It was after the move though when Jason ran up to me and declared that this was the best day ever that really set me off.

"I'm glad you had fun." I snapped and before I could help it I grabbed his arm and began dragging him away.

"MUM STOP!" He protested but I ignored his cries and continued to pull him after me. I had just reached the parking lot when a pair of larger hands wrapped around me from behind and pulled me to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beck's gruff voice asked in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Look Beck it was very nice of you today to do all this but I can't handle it. You need to leave me and my son alone now."

"But mum..." Jason began to whine from beside me.

"Go sit in the car." I snapped, cutting him off. He looked at me tearfully before running to my car and flung himself down onto a seat. "Well that's just great, look what you've done!" I yelled accusingly at Beck.

"What did I do?" He shouted back, taking a step closer to me.

"You made him angry with me." I said pointing a finger to Jason who was slumped over now.

"No you did that. He had the best day today Jade, I don't know why you had to go and ruin it for him."

"YES, THANK YOU CATHERINE OBVIUOS. I'M AWARE I'M A SHIT MUM WHO CAN BARLEY PROVIDE FOR MY KID DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO RUB IT IN." I screamed, completely snapping.

Beck's eyes instantly softened and he pulled me into a warm embrace. "Oh Jade is this what this is about." He sighed, hugging me tighter as I struggled with him for a few second before giving in and dropping my face into his chest. "Jade you're the best mum in the entire world. I've never seen someone so devoted to their child and he loves you so much.

"How can he?" I cried burying my face deeper into his chest. I sure hope no people were walking around right now. "I can't take him out and buy him special things like you can. God Beck I don't even have a job right now."

"Jade just because you don't have as much money as another parent doesn't make you a crap mum. Jason loves you... and he's not the only one who does."

I looked up at him in shock and opened my mouth to say something when the car door opened and Jason flung himself into my arms. "MUMMY WHAT'S WRONG? PLEASE DON'T BE SAD MUMMY, I'LL MAKE IT BETTER." Jason yelled, beginning to cry too.

Beck smirked at me before wrapping his arms around both of us and holding us tightly.

"We must look crazy right now." I laughed, wiping away a remaining tear.

"Yeah, hopefully no paparazzi see this." Beck joked. "So anyway Jade how about I see you tomorrow night, I'd love to take you out to a restaurant or something."

"I can't Beck, who's going to look after Jase?" I muttered quietly.

"Well okay how about I bring the dinner to you? We can have a pizza night."

"You're going to come even if I say no aren't you?" I grinned.

"Oh definitely, so it's a date then?" He asked me eagerly.

"Fine, it's a date."

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Please continue to leave me some with any feedback or comments because the more reviews I get the sooner I update ;) And to BeckandJadeRulez, yes Beck isn't Jason's biological father (told you it wouldn't be cliché ;) but he'll definitely take on the role of Jase's dad soon!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Knock knock" I called out with a grin in my voice as I gently kicked Jade's front door with my boot. In my hands I was balancing three pizza boxes as well as some board games and DVDs and they nearly went flying our of my hands when the dor swung open and a little boy attacked my legs.

"MR BECK YOU CAME!" squealed Jason in happiness.

"Course I did, now where's your mummy?" I replied giving his hair an affectionate ruffle after placing everything down on their small kitchen counter.

"She's in the bathroom. She's been there for hours getting pretty for you!" he told me innocently while I suppressed some laughter.

"I HAVE NOT!" yelled Jade's distinct voice from the other room as she came bursting through the door. She was only wearing a plain black dress with little makeup but she looked simply stunning.

"Well you look beautiful." I told her honestly causing her to blush faintly and look away. "Anyway who's up for a little competition?" I laughed waving a board game in the air.

"OH ME, ME! But I can't read or write yet." Jason sighed with a crestfallen expression.

"That's okay, it'll be boys against girls so you can be on my team."

Jason's eye lit up again and he gave me anther tight hug before grabbing my hand and forced me into their cramped lounge room onto the floor. The ground was scattered with pillows and blankets and in the corner of the room there was a tiny, beat up television set but it made me smile at how homey it looked. It sort of reminded me of my old RV. Jade must have been thinking similar thoughts because she was staring at me with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Hey mum, bring the pizza over please." Jason called out from underneath a blanket and beckoned for me to plonk down next to him. "This is going to be the best night ever." He said eagerly.

"Ir sure will be, and I brought some movies for us to watch afterwards. Maybe your mum can make us some popcorn and we can pretend we're at the cinema again."

"Is sleeping time involved somewhere in this schedule because I'm exhausted?" Jade moaned, walking back into the room with some boxes in her hand.

"You stay up too late." Jason told her wisely before picking out a slice of pizza and began chewing it as he looked through all the DVDs I'd brought.

"What's up with all the late bed times?" I asked her. I could actually make out the dark shadows under Jade's eyes now and it might just be my imagination but she looked a lot skinnier then normal.

"I'm looking for a job. I have some bills that are already overdue and my stupid landlord is constantly breathing down my neck." She sighed rubbing her temples but then grinned at me and shrugged, "I've got it under control though. So how about I beat your butt at monopoly?"

"It's so on West, come on Jason let's show your mum who's the best."

Jason let out a yell in excitement but the walls began to thump loudly and as angry voice yelled, "WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE?"

"EAT A RAG MARCUS!" Jade yelled back causing both Jase and I to giggle. "Alright you two princesses, games on."

For the next two hours bursts of laughter and screams of excitement (sometimes protest because I know Jade sooo cheated, why did I let her be the banker?) and occasional bangs on the walls could be heard as Jade, Jason and I played together. I can't even remember the last time I've truly had this much fun. I guess it's sad that I'd rather be hanging out with a four year old and my ex girlfriend then be at some lavish party or red carpet event. Finally though the sound began to die down and Jason's eyes began drooping.

"Time for bed baby?" Jade asked, bending over and placing a kiss on her son's head causing my heart to melt.

"No I'm not tired. I want to watch finding Nemo with Beck."

"Alright but only for a few minutes." Jade said giving in. Grinning triumphantly Jason slowly made his way over to me and dropped himself in my lap. I don't know why but a rush of fatherly affection came over me and I cradled him lovingly in my arms.

"I love playing with you. You're my second favourite adult in the world after mummy." He mumbled drowsily and began to shut his eyes just as the opening credits started.

"I love playing with you too." I whispered as I watched him fall into a deep sleep. Jade's hand eventually appeared and she began to tenderly stroke his hair as he lay in my arms.

"Thank you Beck." Jade finally murmured as her eyes began to water. "He really loves you."

"I love him too. Jade if it's alright with you I'd love to spend more time with you guys."

Jade sucked in a deep breath but to my surprise she actually began to nod. "I think I'd like that. Jase needs a male figure in his life and I've always wished that he'd been brought up with a father."

"Who was his dad?" I cut in, hoping that maybe tonight I could get an answer but she shook her head at me in response.

"I'm not ready to tell you that story yet."

"Fair enough." I said with a shrug. "So who-"

An impatient knocking on the door stopped me in mid sentence and I looked at Jade questioningly. Who would be stopping by at this time of the night?

"Who is it?" Jade called out nervously rising from her spot on the ground to peer at the door.

"It's me Miss West and don't try to run away this time. I want my money."

"Shit." Jade cursed under her breath and slowly opened the door. "Listen Simon I'll have it-"

"No more excuses. Your payment was due two weeks ago."

"I know, I know." She cried helplessly. "Listen I swear I'll have it by Friday but I just got laid off from my job and-"

"That is none of my concern. It's late and I'm tired but I'm warning you, unless you bring your money in by tomorrow afternoon I'm calling the police. Goodnight Miss West." He said briskly and walked back out without giving her a second glance.

Jade stared after him feebly before slamming the door shut and glared at the empty space where his head had just been.

"Fuck." She moaned in frustration and began pacing back and fourth. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screeched finally noticing my gaze. Jason began to shift in my arms and she instantly went silent.

"Jade it's okay." I tried to assure her taking a few tentative steps forward. "I'll just lend you some money and you can pay him so-"

"Absolutely not." She snapped. "I don't need anyone's help. I can look after myself."

"I know you can but seriously I want to give you-"

"End of discussion." She cut me off and swiftly took Jason from my arms and disappeared into his bedroom.

Arguing with Jade was pointless but there was no way I wasn't going to help her out, so with a quick glance over my shoulder I grabbed her purse which was on the kitchen counter and quickly stuffed a few $500 bills into her wallet.

"Jade..." I whispered, creeping into Jase's room as she tucked him in bed. "I've got to go home now but I've left my number and address on the bench and hopefully I can see you tomorrow."

She waved me off with a hand and continued to stare down at her son.

"Night Jade."

"Goodnight Beck... and thank you."

* * *

**Make sure you review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys just a reminder, please remember to review and not just add to alerts or favourite :)**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"You asshole Oliver." I muttered under my breath as I flicked through my now completely full wallet. "What a little sneak."

"Mum are you talking to yourself again?"Jason teased, skipping up to me.

"No. Did you have fun last night?" I asked absentmindedly as I began rummaging through my fridge trying to look for some ingredients to make breakfast.

"Yes, I want to see Beck again. He's nice."

"Too nice." I muttered quietly. "Hey darling go and get dressed, I think we'll be making a little visit to Mr Beck's house this morning for brekkie." I sighed grabbing the piece of paper where Beck had jotted down her number and address.

Jason happily obliged and raced back to his room to start getting dressed while I took a deep breath to calm myself before dialing Beck's number.

"Hello?" A cheery voice answered after the second ring. Completely loosing my cool I snapped,

"I SAID I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP BECK."

"Good morning to you too sunshine, sleep well?" Beck laughed disregarding my anger.

"Not funny." I snarled lowering my voice because I could her Marcus getting up from next door with a grumble. "Why did you do it?"

"Just think of it as your birthday and Christmas presents for the last two years." He chortled. "Please Jade it's really not a big deal."

"Yes it is. Now I'm in debt to you... have you eaten breakfast yet?"

He seemed confused at the sudden topic changed and dawdled out, "No, not yet. Why?"

"Good, cause I'm coming over to make breakfast. I'll be there in five minutes." I exclaimed, snapping my phone shut before he could respond. "Jason hurry up, we're leaving right now!"

"Mum you aren't dressed yet." He pointed out as he skidded back over to me.

"Oh well, I'm not trying to impress anyone. Let's get going babe I need to make a quick stop at the landlord's place first."

A few minutes later I stomped into a narrow office and slammed a handful of cash on the counter. "Here's your money Simon, now get off my back." I demanded ignoring his shocked gaze as he jumped up in fright due to my unexpected arrival.

"Oh... good. But by the way Marcus has been complaining that-"

"Tell Marcus to take the stick out of his ass and go and get a life. Later." I snipped walking away without a second glance.

"Mum can we spend all day with Beck." Jason pleaded the second I re-seated myself in the car. "I want to watch Star Wars with him!"

"Sorry Jase but you have preschool remember? I'm paying a lot of money for that so no more skipping class for you."

"Aww mum." Jason whined with a little pout on his face but instantly perked up as we drove through some large gates of a fancy hotel. "Does Beck live here mummy?" He gasped in awe.

"Yeah, he's an actor and can afford this stuff." I explained, frowning at my reflection as I checked myself out in the rear view mirror. Maybe I should have brushed my hair and got into some actual clothes, oh well it's not like he hasn't seen me like this before.

Sighing I parked the car and unbuckled Jase, then took his hand firmly to prevent him from running off which sadly he had a pretty bad habit of doing and walked him up some fancy stairs till we reached Beck's room. I didn't even have to knock on the door since Beck was already leaning against it with a small smirk on his face.

"Why hello gorgeous." Beck teased with a raised eyebrow as he took in my disheveled appearance. I was only in a plain red singlet top and some black trackie pants but behind his playful tone I picked up a hint of sincerity in his words.

"Looking flawless as usual." I shot back as I gestured to his ruffled hair. Jason who was still holding my hand rolled his eyes at the two of us and ducked under my arm and went to explore Beck's house.

"Well I wasn't expecting visitors this early but I must say it's a pleasant surprise."

"Well I wasn't expecting a few thousand dollars in my wallet so I guess this day is just full of wonders. Anyway what do you want for breakfast, I'm cooking?" I declared letting myself into his house. I have to say I was amazed by how large it actually was on the inside. Even the kitchen was huge.

"I would say pancakes but I remember what happened last time you tried to make them-" I cringed as I remembered a time on his birthday where I actually wanted to be sweet for once and make something for him but I ended up nearly setting the place on fire. "so how about you just make me an omelette" he finished.

"Me too, I'm hungry." yelled Jason as he rushed into the room. "Beck your house is AWESOME!" He declared loudly grabbing Beck's hands in excitement. "Mummy he can watch dinosaurs on a big screen all the time!"

"How lovely." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Wow, I wish I could live here." Jason sighed wistfully.

"Well you can." Beck declared sitting upright in his chair. I nearly dropped the pan I was holding in shock as I turned around at coughed out,

"What?"

"I want you to come and stay with me." Beck repeated, getting up from his seat and clasping my hand. "Jason wants to and I know you hate the place you're staying at."

"PLEASE MUMMY, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEASSSEE." begged Jason latching himself to my leg.

Looking into Beck's hopeful face and Jason's pleading eyes nearly cracked me but I knew I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Beck for me to just dump myself and my kid with him. Besides its already weird spending so much time with my ex boyfriend, living with him would probably cross a line.

"I'm sorry guys but I just can't." I finally sighed causing Beck's smile to drop and Jase to pout.

"Are you sure Jade, you really are welcome here." Beck tried.

"Thanks for the offer but no. Come on your food is ready, eat it before it goes cold." I said trying to change the subject as I placed their plates in front of them. "Can I use your bathroom Beck to clean myself up? I need to drop Jase off at his preschool in thirty minutes."

"Oh sure come with me. I'll lend you some clothes to wear." He said with a little smirk as he stared at me, his eyes resting for a little to long on my chest area.

I followed him into his bedroom which I'll admit did take my breath away for a second. His large bed actually looked soft and comfy unlike the shabby thing I was sleeping in and he even had his own en-suite.

"Here, will this be okay?" He asked, handing me over a plaid shirt. I let out a small smile at all the memories of wearing his warm clothes when we were still dating.

"Yeah it's perfect. Listen Beck I really do want to thank-"

"Shh." Beck hushed cutting me off as he place a finger on my lips. Slowly his faced inched towards mine and he whispered, "It's me who should be thanking you."

Before I knew it my eyelids were slowly closing as I leaned into his loving touch and just as our lips were about to brush against each others a loud squeal could be hard from outside his bedroom door exclaiming, "BECK, YOU HAVE A PLAYSTATION?"

"I... err... " I began to splutter as I pulled away from him in a flash.

"Uhh yeah, you should... get ready... yeah. I'll wait for you outside." Beck stammered out before excusing himself from the room.

I pressed my back against the wall and let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding as I slowly collapsed against the door. I've got to get a grip on myself. I'm not in high school anymore, I don't have time for any little flings when I have another person to look out for. I just wish my heart would catch up with my brain because all I want to do right now is fling back open this door and grab Beck and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

"MUM WE'LL BE LATE AGAIN." yelled Jason from another room stopping my train of thought.

"I'll be there in a sec." I called back and quickly slipped myself into the shower and let the warm water bring me back to my senses. There is no way I'm going to date anyone for a while, I've seen what happens when I bring a guy into my life. Everything turns to disaster.

Slipping out of the shower I slipped on Beck's shirt on top of my clothes and scurried back into the lounge room where Beck was now tickling Jase in front of the screen.

"No time for fun and games boys, I gotta get you to school Jason."

"Awe, bye Beck." Jason sighed and gave him a tight hug.

Beck looked at me and then Jason wistfully before standing up and grabbing his own coat. "How about I come with you guys to drop you off.?

"YES!" Jase screamed before I had time to even open my mouth.

"Do you really want to?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I'll take you out for coffee afterwards." He smiled picking up Jason so he could carry him down the stairs for me.

I think at this point my brain wasn't even working as I watched how easily it was for Jase to snuggle into Beck's arms and stare at him adoringly. Maybe things might work out for the three of us...

"Alright then, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, 37 people are following this story so I'd appreciate it if more people would review it for me. I try to update this fic frequently but I think that if the reviews drop then I might only upload a chapter ever few weeks. Please review for me! It's my biggest source of motivation!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't help but let out another laugh as I watched Jason stand on his tip toes waving Jade and I out as we left the preschool.

"He's such a cutie." I chuckled giving Jade's arm a little nudge.

"That's what you think. You should see him most days." Jade smirked but she had a proud glint in her eyes. Being a mum has definitely changed her in some ways and I certainly like aspects of this new Jade but I just wish she wasn't so secretive about everything.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked her, then feeling a little brave I laced my fingers through hers as we began walking through a park. I could hear her breath hitch and arm tense but she didn't pull away and after a few seconds she allowed herself to relax.

"Well I need to start looking for a new job, I don't know what you're going to do."

"Nooo it's my holiday! You have to spend all day with me." I playfully whined tugging at her hand.

"Shouldn't you at least be looking for a new role in some movie while you're here in New York?" She questioned ignoring my last comment.

"Nothing really strikes my interest, ya know? Hey maybe you should write a script for something! That would be awesome." I suggest brightly.

Jade sighed longingly and looked miserable. "I want to but I just don't have the time anymore."

"But Jade what if-" I began to say but she cut me off and pointed at a small coffee shop in front of us.

"I like that place, let's go there." She said and began pulling me towards it.

I rolled my eyes at her at her persistence but let myself by pulled into a warm café. "It smells good." I grinned taking in a deep whiff of the lovely aroma. After Jade and I broke I tended to avoid coffee shops and basically anything that reminded me of her.

"Oh my god, you're Beck Oliver." A girl squealed from behind the counter as Jade and I walked up to it to be served.

Jade scoffed to herself and I had to resit rolling my eyes as I smiled and nodded.

"I am like, your biggest fan ever." She blushed looking at me lovingly.

"And I am like, really thirsty so why don't you do your job and go make me us two coffees, black with two sugars." Jade snapped obviously unimpressed.

The girl glared daggers at Jade and with a humiliated look in my direction she scurried off to make her order.

"Well I'm glad some things haven't changed." I chuckled as I led her over to a small table in the corner of the shop.

Jade opened her mouth to retort but suddenly her eyes widened in fright and she ducked behind a menu that was on the table.

"Jade, what's going on?" I asked immediately in concern.

"Shh." She hushed. "Listen we need to get out of here right now." She whispered frantically.

"Why, what's going on? Who are you hiding from?"

Before she even had time to reply a large man who already looked slightly drunk even though it was only 10:00am staggered up to us and pounded his fist on the table.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE." He bellowed in Jade's face as she scrambled backwards in her chair. In a flash I was on my feet but the guy noticed me and pushed me to the ground. "STAY OUT OF THIS PRETTY BOY. THIS LITTLE TRAMP OWES ME MONEY."

"NO I DON'T ASSHOLE." Jade yelled regaining her ground as she stood up to yell back at him.

"I LET YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SON LIVE WITH ME, IF YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME YOU'D BETTER PAY ME."

"GOD YOU IDIOT, I DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR BREAKING UP WITH YOU." Jade screamed, her eyes narrowing in anger.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening the man whose face was now a shade of purple began to raise his hand to strike Jade and in a flash something snapped inside of me and I was back on two feet beating the guy in the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER!" I shouted as I continued to beat him to a bloody pulp. All I could hear was a ringing in my ears but suddenly a gentle hand on the side of my face brought me back down to reality and I became aware of all the screams of the other customers and a few snaps of cameras as people began taking pictures of me. "Shit." I muttered under my breath and looked up to see Jade's terrified face.

"Beck let's get out of here now." She whispered hurriedly and started to pull me through the crowd and back to her car. "Oh my god, I can't believe you did that! You do realise you'll probably be on the front page of every magazine by tomorrow"

"I don't care." I snarled, getting into the car seat beside her. "That wazbag was about to hurt you. Who was he?"

Jade stared at me silently for a few seconds, then all at once her face crumbled and she buried her head in her knees and began to heave with sobs.

"Everything is such a mess." She cried. I was taken aback by her outburst but managed to still wrap my arms around her soothingly.

"Oh come on baby, it's not too bad. Please don't cry." I begged pulling her into my chest. "Tell me what's wrong." I whispered gently, rocking her back and fourth in my arms. She probably has to always do this was Jason but I wounder when the last time someone simply held her and let her cry.

"My life is such a disaster and now I'm ruining yours. I knew I shouldn't have stayed around you but I- I just..." She stammered unable to finish her sentence.

"Jade." I murmured softly, tilting her chin up so her beautiful blue eyes stared directly into mine. "Finding you again was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Then before she could react I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her briefly. Her lips were just as soft as I remembered them and I could still taste a hint of coffee and mint which brought a smile to my face. "I love you Jade West." I said pulling back.

Jade's tears had stopped now as she stared at me in shock with an adorable expression on her face. Her mouth was open in a little O shape and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'd really appreciate it if you said something now." I joked trying to hide my nerves.

"Beck, I-I love you too." She finally managed to stammer out. My heart swelled with joy and I went to pull her back in for another kiss but she put up her hand blocking me. "But I just can't be in a relationship right now. I'm just so stressed and I think I need to get my life straightened out a bit before I can enter something serious with you."

My large smile faded from my face but I nodded in understanding. "Alright, I get you. But Jade know that I'm waiting for you." I said seriously. "And for now we can just remain friends."

"Yes, friends. Beck I don't know what I would've done without you, it's like an angel sent you to me." Jade admitted with a small laugh as she pulled out of my grip completely.

"Or maybe it was just my angel calling me home." I stated causing her to blush. "Jade can I ask though, who was the man in there? Was he Jason's..."

"NO! God no." Jade cried out in disgust. "He was a guy I 'dated' when I first had Jase though. After my mum left I really had no idea what I was going to do. I barely had a cent on me so when I found Harry, that guy in the coffee shop, well I decided to go out with him for a few months so I could live with him till I raised enough money to move out somewhere. Let's just say he never forgave me once I left him." She explained.

My frown grew as I heard this but I did my best to remain calm and not upset Jade anymore. "He sounds like a douche. Why did your mum not want you to have this baby so much, I mean, surely she could have supported you a bit instead of dumping you here without anyone."

"It's a complicated story." Jade sighed. "Don't worry about it, listen why don't you come over tomorrow morning again. I'd be happy to make breakfast. It's the least I can do after you helped me back there."

"I'd love that." I replied, finally allowing myself to smile a little bit. "But for now let's go get that coffee."

* * *

**Remember to review, If I can get 15 or more I'll update in two days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE (here in Australia it's the 25****th****) thank you for all the awesome reviews, I could hardly believe it. Also to anyone who's wondering the M rating is for chapter 11.**

* * *

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?" giggled a voice from behind Jade's door as soon as I knocked. Rolling my eyes I chuckled at Jason's new favourite game.

"Lotion?" I tried but to no avail because my only response was louder giggles.

"How about dinosaurs?" I guessed.

"Nope." Jase laughed.

"Can I have a clue then otherwise I'll never be able to get in and give you a special present." I teased. I could hear Jase gasp in excitement and he quickly yelled,

"They make the sound snip snip."

Of course I should have known. "Is it scissors?"

The door immediately flung open and Jason jumped directly into my arms! "You got it right." He announced proudly then looked at me expectantly. "Can I see my present now?"

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds then shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "Alright I guess." then handed him over a messily wrapped parcel. He ripped it open eagerly with his eyes twinkling brightly and then gasped loudly as he held up a new bright red lightsbaer. "Now we can play together." I told him with a smile.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE THE BESTEST." Jason squealed and for the second time that morning wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. "You know Mr Beck, I told all my friends at show and tell about you cause you're a real celelelelty."

"Celebrity." I corrected and ruffled his hair, "But I'm not really. I'm just plain ol' Beck."

"Mummy says you're really famous. She's says your the only decent actor out there with an ounce of talent but you really need to stop starring in pooey movies."

"Well you tell your mummy to write me some." I shot back with a wink. "Where is that beautiful lady anyway? Don't tell me she's still asleep."

"I'm right here Oliver." Jade announced from the corner of the room. I spun around to see her leaning against the door frame with a sexy little smirk on her face. I couldn't stop my eyes from giving her a glance over and I could feel my mouth dry up as I took in the sight of her long, smooth legs as she was only wearing a pair of small blue shorts that were already practically covered my her baggy red shirt. "But I did just get up so sorry no food's ready." She told me ignoring my gaze as she walked forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Eww you two are silly." Sniggered Jason and he took off running out the room causing both Jade and me to laugh.

"Sorry, you just look gorgeous." I admitted causing Jade to blush.

"Yeah right. I'm not even wearing makeup." She muttered looking away from me.

"No seriously, you're beautiful."

Jade stared anywhere but me and the room was filed with an awkward silence for a few minutes before Jade finally mumbled. "Thanks. Anyway did you see the newspapers. You've already made headlines." She said changing the subject.

"I know but if you read the article I..."

"...bravely stopped a brutal mugger." She laughed finishing off my sentence. "How on Earth did you twist the story like that?"

"My agent Jennifer is a life saver. I also made sure you weren't shown or mentioned anywhere. I kind of have a feeling you still want to remain under the radar."

"Yes, thank you!" She smiled at me relieved. "I'm sorry again for even getting you into that mess."

"No way, you're keeping me in the spot light." I joked. "Now how about you go make those waffles, I think I'll play with Jase for a little bit."

After ten minutes of whacking toy lightsaber around I crept back into the tiny kitchen to see Jade with her back turned to me bent over a frying pan. I crept up behind to and was going to scream boo in her ear but instead something compelled me to wrap my arms around her waist from behind and place a kiss on her neck.

Jade immediately jumped but her gasp soon turned into a small moan as I continued to place gentle kisses on her neck.

"Be-Beck." She groaned as she closed her eyes and leaned back into my touch.

"Mmmm?" I mumbled back and gently bit down then quickly soothed the love bite with my tongue.

"I-I lo..."

But before Jade could finish her sentence a little voice piped up, "Are you my new daddy Beck."

In a flash Jade and I jumped apart from each other and both turned a deep shade of red as we looked at Jason's innocent little eyes as he stared at us.

"Ja-Jase what you just saw wa-was...err" Jade began to stutter, looking around the room widely for an excuse.

"What Jade means to say is do you want me to be your daddy?" I asked bending down to look into Jason's blue eyes.

"I have to think about it." Jason finally told me with a serious expression on his face which just made him look adorable. "I'll go and make a list." He told me before re-exiting the kitchen.

"A list?" I asked looking at Jade in confusion.

"It's just something he does. He likes to make 'lists' with all the pros and cons of a situation. Really they're just drawings of all the things he likes and doesn't like. After I moved out of Harry's house we lived into an apartment block that was even worse then this. They didn't even have hot water and all the walls were cracked and basically Jase was miserable even though he was only two years old so we decided to make a list stating all the good things about the place, it made our stay much more enjoyable but now he does it for everything." She explained.

"Oh I see. Hey Jason how's your list coming along." I called out.

Jason came running back to my side and proudly announced, "It's finished."

"Already, but you were only making it for two minutes. Usually it takes you days to complete one." Jade laughed.

"Not this time." Jase grinned as he presented a picture which displayed three people holding hands in the centre of the page, all with big smiles on their faces and a large 'movie screen' in the background.

"So does this mean I've made it in the family?" I chuckled.

"Ah-huh. Welcome Mr Beck!"

Jade smiled at the two of us and spread out her arms for both us to hug her. "Yes Beck, welcome home."

* * *

**Sorry, not my best chapter. Anyway think I could get at least another 15 reviews for the next chap? SPOILER the next chapter you'll find out who Jason's dad is... I hope you don't all hate me forever! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The chapter you've all been waiting for. Please don't hate me forever xD I know a lot of you wanted Beck to be Jason's birth father but like I said in the first chapter I didn't want it too predictable (even though you've probably all guessed it by now). So anyway to make sure I'll still have readers after this chap can I please get another 15 reviews or more?**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

It had been four days since I'd last see Jade at her house for breakfast and I was itching to pick up my phone and call her but I know better then to overwhelm Jade so I decided to give her some space and wait for her to call me first this time. I'm about to crack though! This is crazy, I'm meant to be enjoying my vacation but instead all I can think about is Jade and Jason and how I miss them so much.

I sighed deeply to myself and glanced at the digital clock on my oven. It was 1:20am yet I still felt wide awake. God I would kill for anyone to talk to right now, I'd even appreciate a phone call from Jennifer telling me that I'm missing out on great movie opportunities right now.

I guess someone was listening to me tonight though because a second later some frantic knocks began at my front door.

"Beck, open up." I heard Jade's voice demand. A large grin appeared on my face as I flung open the door expecting to see Jade roll her eyes at me and sigh, but instead I was greeted by Jade with mascara stains dripping down her cheeks clutching an almost sleeping Jason in her arms.

"Oh my god Jade what's happened." I gasped taking Jase out of her arms .

"They cut off all my electricity because I still haven't paid the bills." She sniffed as she wrapped her own arms around herself. "I'm so sorry to just turn up like this unannounced but Jason was freezing and I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh sweetheart I'm glad you came, here put this on." I urged picking up a blanket that was on my couch with one hand and offered it to her. She took it gratefully and sunk down onto the lounge, staring intently at her hands.

"Beck?" Jase murmured from my arms as he began to stir.

"Go back to sleep baby." I hushed as I placed him on the couch and found another blanket to tuck him in. "You're going to sleepover here tonight." I whispered.

"Mkay." He mumbled in response, his eyelids drooping again.

I couldn't help myself but lean forward and place a tender kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight." I said stoking his hair.

I thought Jason had fallen back asleep so I went to remove my hand when suddenly his little voice whispered, "I love you daddy."

My heart beat widely in my chest and the largest smile possible appeared on my face as I stared at him lovingly. "I love you too Jason, so much."

Jade who had been silent this whole time let out a heart wrenching sob at this and quickly covered her moth with her hands. I smiled at her warmly before quietly guiding her into my bedroom where she threw her arms around me and began to cry in my chest.

"Oh Beck." She cried out, smudging her makeup all over my tee-shirt but I didn't mind.

"Hey now, don't cry Jade. I love you." I told her which managed to stop Jade's tears. Instead she looked at me in shock before grabbing the back of my head and pulled my face towards hers.

The second out lips connected I felt s of a jolt of electricity shoot through me. Fireworks were going off in my head and I hadn't felt so alive till now.

"I love you too Beck." Jade finally said once she pulled back to breathe. "And I think I'm ready to tell you the truth, you deserve to know after everything you've done for me."

"You don't have to if you're not ready." I told her gently but she looked determined and insisted,

"No I want to tell you now."

"Alright then, let's talk."

**Jade's POV**

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I looked up into Beck's eyes for courage and exclaimed, "It was the night we broke up. I was pissed with you and was feeling reckless so I did something awful. I don't know what I was thinking Beck, I was so stupid. I just wanted to be rebellious and pretend that I was fine without you so I went to this dodgy party in Northridge and that's when it all happened."

**FLASHBACK**

"This party is stupid." I thought bitterly to myself as I took in the scene of drunk teens grinding up against one another on the dance floor and a few idiots were even lying on the floor naked making out. Shuddering I quickly excused myself into the kitchen.

Even in here there were a few passed out losers on the floor and I tried to step over them but managed to trip on my large heels and just as I was about to face plant onto the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa there, we don't want a pretty girl like you damaging her face." A voice chortled next to my ear. Turning around to see the guy who caught me I took in his appearance. He was actually quite handsome with a well built body and sandy blonde hair but no one could compare to Beck.

"What's your name then princess?" The boy asked me with a smirk, his eyes remaining a little too long on my exposed cleavage.

"That's none of your business. Now if you'd excuse me I just wanted a drink." I retorted brushing past him as I opened the fridge to look for some plain cool water.

"I can get you a beer if you'd like?"

"No thanks." I snapped rolling my eyes. "I don't drink."

The boy seemed to find this hilarious and he began to chuckle to himself, "Oh, so you're _that_ type of girl." He sniggered.

Turning red in rage I turned to glare at him. "What do you mean asshole?"

"Actually the name's Ryan and what I mean is you're an uptight prude. Probably daddy's little girl too."

That struck a nerve and I screeched, "I AM NOT."

"Really, then let me get you a proper drink." He challenged and me with my stupid pride actually accepted and a second later he was holding a red cup to my lips. "Drink up." He chortled with a knowing smirk.

Only a couple of minutes after guzzling the drink down I began to feel dizzy and a weird feeling washed over me."What was in that drink Ryan?" I managed to gasp out as everything became blurred.

"Only something to help you loosen up a little. Come on, dance with me angel."

I found it hard to move my mouth so helplessly I let him drag me back into the lounge room where everyone was humping and kissing on the floor and before I could protest I felt his hands grab my waist from behind me and slowly he began to rock his hips against mine.

This went on for a few minutes before Ryan's hands began to wander a little bit and before I knew it I was being spun around and he danced with me pressed closely against his body. I was feeling uncomfortably hot and was struggling to breathe so with every ounce of energy left in me I pushed him off and gasped, "I need some air."

I wanted him to leave me alone but instead Ryan took my hand and began leading me out the back door and out to a small park area that was enclosed with bushes and shrubs. By now I could barely make out anything since everything was so blurry but I could still hear the loud thumping of music from the house so I knew we weren't too far away.

"Come on doll, let's cool you off a little." Ryan's hot breath whispered in my ear. I couldn't even support my own body weight anymore and I slumped against him. Suddenly I could feel his cool fingers slowly working their way up to the top of my zipper on my dress, and tauntingly he began to pull it down.

"N-no." I grunted and I tried to push him away but I was simply too weak to move.

"Oh shut up you whore. You asked for this when you showed up at that party." Ryan snapped and slapped my face for good measure causing me to fall on the ground helplessly. Before I knew it he was onto of me, slowly kissing every inch of me that he could reach.

I don't remember too well what happened after that, I was in a bit of a hazard daze but I remember screaming as I felt a sudden burst of pain as he pushed himself into me (I hadn't even noticed till then that the rest of my clothes had been removed from my body) and then everything went black as I passed out.

When I woke up I was lying naked alone in the freezing park, with a trail of blood running down my thighs. I managed to curl myself up into a ball as I began to sob in pain and misery and after an hour of violently shaking I managed to pull on my dress and stumbled my way to a payphone where I called my mum.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I found out I was pregnant three weeks later and that's when my mum made the decision to take me to New York after I refused to abort the baby." I sniffed. Looking up through my tears I noticed Beck trembling in rage and his fists curled up.

"You were raped." He whispered bluntly, his face a mixture of emotions.

I nodded my head meekly and couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I'LL KILL HIM. I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!" Roared Beck all of a sudden as he shot out of his chair and yanked me directly into his arms. "I'll kill him I swear." Beck yelled before breaking down on my shoulder. "My baby, my poor baby." He sobbed sounding like he was in physical pain. "He hurt you."

For some reason Beck's tears and tight grasp on me managed to calm me down a little and I sighed, "I'm okay now Beck. You need to be quiet or you'll wake up Jase."

This made Beck gasp and he pulled his head off my shoulder to stare at me with wide eyes.

"Jason... he's... he's..."

"The most precious gift in the whole world." I finished off for him. "Please Beck, don't be like my mother and judge him for what his biological father did. That's why I couldn't abort him. This wasn't his fault and it's not right for me to let him suffer for my mistake."

Beck was quiet with a few tears still streaming down his face before finally nodding in understanding and he cupped my face and brought my lips to his. "I'll never let anyone hurt you or Jason again" He promised sincerely. "I love you Jade West."

"I love you too Beckett Oliver." I stated staring up at him in love.

Beck smiled at me then placed his lips on top of mine again and we began to kiss deeply. There was something different this time. I felt a mixture of desperation, desire and love shoot through my veins as I clutched to him tightly.

Beck slowly began inching me towards to bed and we were so lost in kissing each other they we almost didn't hear the door creak open as Jason's head appeared from behind it.

"Mummy, I heard screaming. Are you okay?" He asked me innocently, his little face scrunched up in worry.

"I'm just fine baby." I promised, then spreading out my arms I ordered, "Come here and give me a hug."

Jason ran into them with a smile and placed a tiny kiss on my cheek which nearly caused the waterworks to start up again but I managed to control them for his sake.

"Hey big boy, how about you sleep with us tonight?" Beck suggested, bending over to kiss his forehead.

"I'd like that... daddy!"

* * *

**Yeah, okay I'm sorry. Honesty I contemplated re-writing this chapter a gazillion times but I'll wait for the reaction. It was just an idea that's been tossing around in my head for a while. Remember at least 15 reviews so I can make sure people haven't been turned off this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank goodness at least 20 of you are still reading this story, haha. If you are reading this story but not reviewing please just take two secs to leave a quick message (you don't even need an account) because they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

It's been a month since Beck and I finally decided to get back together and for once I find that my life is on the right track. Beck somehow managed to convince me to let him pay my bills and now Jason and I have moved in with him (we took much delight in smashing the walls to bother Marcus one last time before we left). Beck was meant to go back to LA a few weeks ago but he finally accepted a movie offer here in New York to ensure that he wouldn't be going anywhere for quite a while and with all the free time I now have on my hands I've started writing scripts again.

I guess the only thing that would make my life a little more perfect is if I could be with all the people I left behind four years ago. Beck's started telling me stories about what they've been up to and each time my heart longs for me to have Cat suffocating me in her arms and to hear Tori's annoying voice announcing all the wacky things her sister does. I even miss Robbie with that stupid puppet Rex.

"Hey babe what are you thinking about." Beck asked coming to sit down beside me on the lounge.

"Oh nothing, just about the gang."

"Oh yeah, you know Cat is having a fashion show here soon and I was thinking that maybe we could-"

"Beck no we can't." I sighed cutting him off. "It's just going to be so awkward and what happens if she still hasn't forgiven me for leaving her?"

"Jade she's your best friend. Of course she'll forgive you and I know how happy it would make her to hear your voice again. How about you at least call her up and see if she'll speak to you."

"What about Jason? How do I explain him to her?" I shot out. I guess I was just looking for excuses now because I'm worried that she will have changed throughout these last few years.

"You can tell her about him. You know her Jade, she'll be over the moon to know that you have a baby."

"He's not really a baby anymore, he's birthday is in a few months." I muttered.

"Jade, look at me sweetheart." Beck told me calmly and tilted my head up to look at him. "Everything will be fine." He promised giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Fine." I finally moaned. "Give me Cat's number and I'll call her up."

Beck grinned triumphantly and handed me his phone. "Her number's in there. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Taking a deep breath I finally let my finger that was hovering over Cat's number drop and let the phone dial her up. As expected she answered on the first ring and giggled,

"BECK! HIIIIIII."

My breath caught in my throat as I heard her familiar cheery voice, it still sounded the exact same which caused me to let out a small smile.

"Beck are you there?" Cat asked confused that no one had answered.

"It's not Beck Cat." I finally croaked.

It was Cat's turn to be silent before she finally whispered in a shaky voice, "Jadey, is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me Cat." I replied quietly, biting my lower lip nervously.

"JADEY!" Cat suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs then burst into tears on the other end of the phone. "OH JADE IT'S YOU. YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Of course I'm alive Cat." I actually laughed, my heart tingling in happiness.

"OH JADE WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW."

"Calm down Kitty, I'm in New York with Beck. You can come see me when you're here for the fashion show Miss Successful Designer."

"With Beck?" Cat gasped. "OOOOHHHH Jadey have you been with Beck for all those years? Are you guys secretly married?" squealed Cat in excitement.

"Don't be ridiculous of course not, but we are dating again." I nearly went deaf then as Cat let out another high pitch scream in happiness.

"JADE THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! I'VE FOUND MY BEST FREIND AND YOU'RE BACK WITH BECK."

"Wait... am I still your best friend?" I gasped, the smile growing on my face.

"Of course you're my bestest friend, I haven't even taken off the charm bracelet you bought me. I've been waiting every day for you to come back to me Jade, I always knew you would."

"Thanks for believing in me Cat! I really am sorry that I left without saying goodbye to you."

"Why did you?" Cat asked innocently.

I looked around nervously trying to think up an excuse by finally I slumped my shoulders and decided to tell her the truth. "I was pregnant. I went to New York so I could have a baby and not have anyone find out about it."

"Yo-you had a baby? Like a real one?" Cat stuttered.

"Yes of course a real one." I chuckled at her confusion.

"AWWWW a girl or boy?"

"A boy. His name is Jason and I really want you to meet him Cat. He'll love you."

"I CAN'T WAIT. Oh Jade I'm so happy to hear you again. I've missed you so much. And Jadey you have a real baby! Oh I can't wait to tell Andre, Tori and Robbie!"

"What, no Cat you can't." I said in a hurry. "You're the second person I've told besides Beck about Jase."

"So? They'll have to meet him too when they're in New York with me!"

"WHAT!" I screeched. Beck's head quickly popped out of our room and he raised his eyebrows at me questioningly. "The whole gang is coming to NY." I hissed angrily. Beck looked surprised at the news but simply shrugged his shoulders then walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yeah, they're coming to see my fashion show, I might even have Tori sing for me while she's there. You don't mind do you Jade? I know everyone wants to see you. Andre even wrote a song about you the other week!" Cat rattled on oblivious to my concerns. "Actually Robbie's already there, he had a show last week!"

"How great." I snapped sarcastically then looked at Beck who was staring at me pleadingly. I know he wanted me to see all our friends again so with a huff I muttered, "Oh alright, they can all come." causing Cat to giggle cheerfully.

"You won't run away again Jade will you." She whispered becoming serious all of a sudden.

"No Cat, I promise I won't leave you ever again." I assured.

"Good, because I love you Jade and when I see you I'm going to give you a big hug and make some cupcakes!"

"Looking forward to it Cat but I have to go now, I love you too." I sighed ignoring Beck's teasing grin as he poked me in my stomach as I hung up the phone.

"See, it wasn't so bad." He grinned.

"No but the whole gang is coming Beck, and knowing Cat Jason will be the first thing she mentions to them. How can I explain that..." I stopped talking and looked down at the floor.

"Hey they're our friend's babe, they'll support and love you no matter what. I'll sort it all out for you but for now I really need to get going for the table read. I'll be back in the afternoon and I want to read that script of yours so get busy." He smirked with a little wink and gave me one last kiss before walking out the door.

...

I had been working hard at my script for about two hours straight when my train of thought was rudely interrupted by loud knocks on the front door. Gritting my teeth in frustration I strutted to the door and flung it open, ready to give whoever was disturbing me a good earful when I was greeted with the sight of frizzy, curly hair.

"RO-ROBBIE!" I yelled, all annoyance forgotten.

"JADE." Robbie screamed back. "Oh wow, it's really you. I can't believe this." He continued to gasp and began patting my body to make sure I was real.

"Um Robbie, less touching." I muttered and pushed his prying hands off me.

"Sorry." Robbie blushed and jumped back, but then beamed at me and said, "It's just so good to see you after all these years. I could hardly believe it when Cat said that you were here in New York and I just had to stop my show so I could come and see you immediately and-"

"Whoa slow down Robbie." I cut in. "Cat's already told you?'

"Yeah, she was so happy Jade. I was too."

I bit my lip in response and slowly asked, "What did Cat exactly tell you?"

"She said that you and Beck got back together and that..." He went silent for a few seconds and looked at me nervously, "and that you have a son."

Sighing I nodded my head and ushered him to sit down with me on the couch. "Yeah I do, his name is Jason."

"So I'm guessing that why you left all of us without saying goodbye." Robbie said quietly, his eyes fixated on his hands.

"Yeah, sort of." I admitted, looking just as uneasy as him.

"So you didn't even tell Beck hey?" Robbie muttered somewhat accusingly then looked apologetic as he saw my hurt expression.

"Beck and I were broken up at the time... and besides he wasn't even the father." I explained, digging my nails into my palm because I knew what question was coming next.

"He wasn't? Then who was?" Robbie gasped.

Taking a deep breath I decided it would just be easier for me to tell him and get it out of the way then hold it off so I muttered, "I was raped at a party in Northridge."

I'm not even sure how but Robbie somehow managed to then choke and splutter on thin air as he looked at me in shock. "Yo-you where... but wh... I can't" he began to stutter pathetically as he jumped out of his seat.

"Calm down Robbie I'm okay now, but yes I was raped and when I found out I was pregnant I went to hide in New York from all of you. Don't you dare start treating me differently though, I'm still pretty much the same Jade West that I was four years ago.

"I just can't believe that something like this would happen to my friend." Robbie spoke gently, looking like he was about to cry. "Jade I know you're strong but I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologise for anything."

"You're just so... amazing Jade, you know that? I've always been inspired by you, especially in school. You've always been so strong and in control and just now... I really don't think I admire anyone as much as you." Robbie announced with a small smile, then tentatively wrapped his arms around me.

"Tell anyone I let you hug me and I'll kill you." I muttered a few moments later as I pulled out of his grasp causing him to chuckle.

"Would you like me to tell the gang in advance about Jason Jade." He suggest kindly.

"Yeah, that'd be great Rob. Thanks, and I'm really glad that I got to see you again. I've missed you. I've missed everyone."

* * *

**Sorry crappiest chapter yet. In my defence I was writing it up at midnight :p Make sure you review anyway and in the next chapter Jade will be reunited with the gang and they'll all meet Jason. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm going away on holidays for a few weeks so I'm not sure when I'll next have internet access. I'll update my story whenever I can but it's going to be hard! Make sure you leave me a review!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I watched Jade pace nervously back and fourth across my kitchen floor muttering to her self anxiously before finally she slammed her hands down on the counter and cried out, "I've changed my mind, call them up and say I'm sick or something."

I resisted the urge to chuckle at her but instead cupped her face in my hands and lightly kissed her nose. "You're stressing about nothing Jade. No one's going to judge you or anything, they're our friends."

"Whatever." She muttered darkly and resumed her pacing till Jason ran into the room and lifted up his arms for her to pick him up.

"Mum for my birthday can I go to the zoo?" He asked oblivious to her concerns as he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck.

"Maybe, we'll talk later babe but for now I need you to go play with your toys or something."

"K." He smiled and held out his arms for me to take him from Jade's. "Can you play with me daddy Beck?" he asked cutely. He had been calling me daddy Beck for the last few weeks which was definitely a happy surprise and by now I was actually beginning to feel as if I really was Jason's dad.

"I'd love to play with you Jase but your mum's a little worked up so I'm going to stay here and help her. I know Cat's going to want to play with you so maybe you should set out your toys." I suggested.

Jason happily obliged and raced out of the room leaving me to draw my focus back to Jade who was now twisting her slim fingers around and staring at the door wide-eyed.

"I wish they'd just hurry up and get here so we could get this over with." She muttered quietly. Her prayers were soon answered though because a second later the doorbell rung.

Jade went stiff and turned paler then normal and sent me a pleading glance. Kissing her one last time on the cheek I walked over to the door and flung it open. Immediately I was pushed to the side as Cat rushed past my shoulder closely followed by Tori.

"JADE!" Cat screeched noticing her first standing in the corner. In a flash Tori and her flung themselves into her arms and clutched to her for dear life. "OH JADEY." Cat cried beginning to sob loudly into her shirt. Tori couldn't even move her mouth but instead was silently crying into the crook of Jade's neck while Andre stood awkwardly behind her patiently waiting his turn to hug Jade.

"Guys, calm down. You're acting like I died and came back to life or something." Jade's shaky voice finally exclaimed but I saw her cling tightly to Cat and Tori.

"Y-you practically did." Tori finally hiccuped and moved away for Andre to take her place. "Oh my God Jade, it's nearly been five years, I was honestly beginning to think that we'd never see you again."

"I know." Jade said softly and gently pried Cat's arms off her neck. "I'm really glad to see you guy again, I've missed you."

**Jade's POV**

"We're just as happy to see you." Robbie piped up with a small smile in my direction.

"So why don't we continue this reunion on the couch." Beck suggested as he beamed at all of us. I rolled my eyes at how he happy he looked but couldn't help but snuggle into him as soon as we sat down.

"Aww so you and Beck are definitely together." Tori gushed happily as she watched the two of us.

"Of course we are. If I wasn't with Beck you guys wouldn't even be here right now."

The room went awkwardly silent then and Tori let out a little gulp. "Robbie told us what happened." She muttered a few minutes later, staring at her fingers. "We're all really sorry Jade. We just wished you would have told us so we could help."

"There's nothing you could have done." I stated with a blank expression.

"Yeah but it's not right what that sick bastard did to you. He shouldn't have got away with it. We could have found him and.."

"Andre it's fine, calm down." I hushed as I reached over and place a comforting hand on his thigh. I could tell he was full of rage at just the thought of what happened to me and surprisingly I almost found it sweet. "A lot of good came out of that night. I have Jason now."

"Your baby." Cat squealed, oblivious to the tense conversation that had just taken place. I have a feeling that Robbie couldn't explain what happened to me to her. "I want to see him Jade, pllleeeaasssee." She begged, battering her long eyelashes at me.

"Oh, sure." I gulped then taking a deep breath to calm myself I slowly raised myself from the couch and walked into the other room where Jason was playing. "Hey babe, you wanna come meet my friends now?" I asked crouching down to his level.

He grinned at me excitedly and vigorously nodding his head, at least someone was ready for this. "Right then let's go." I sighed picking him as I re-entered the room. "Guys, this is Jason..." before I could even finish my sentence Cat was already out of her seat and at my side.

"OH MY GOODNESS HE'S SUCH A CUTEIE PIE. OH, OH JASEY WASEY MY NAME IS CAT! OH JADE LET ME PLAY WITH HIM PLEASE!" she rattled on sounding extremely childlike which seemed to please Jase.

"Yeah sure, if you want to. But come back in 20 minutes for lunch."

Cat nodded obediently before snatching Jase out of my arms and ran with him giggling into the other room, I couldn't help but let out a little laugh and how well they clicked right away, I really should never have worried about this.

"Wow, he looks exactly like you." Andre spoke up.

"He's adorable." agreed Robbie as he grinned at me.

"And you're amazing with him Jade." Tori announced with fresh tears in her eyes. "I really can't believe this."

"Well I'm full of surprises." I retorted and sat myself down next to Beck again who happily wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah you guys should see her now, she's super mum." He chuckled, placing a light kiss on the side of my head. "And even her cooking has improved."

"I find that hard to believe." Andre laughed. "Remember that time when she tried to make you pancakes but she-"

"LET IT GO HARRIS." I snarled threateningly, glaring at him harshly. To my dismay this just set the group off in hysterics. "Why are you laughing at me? STOP IT SHAPIRO, if I had looked at you this way four years ago you would have all been peeing in fright." I whined and pulled away from Beck.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, are we offending you." Beck teased through his laughter.

"Shut up." I snapped, "I still carry scissors in my boot."

"What are you all laughing at?" Cat yelled as she ran back into the room completely drenched in red paint.

"Oh. My. God. WHAT DID YOU-"

"DADDY BECK LOOK WHAT AUNT CAT DID FOR ME." Screamed Jase cutting me off as he raced in behind her and proudly held up a picture of 7 massive blobs. "See it's you daddy and there's mummy and then there's aunty Cat with the red hair and uncle Andre with his guitar and..."

"Whoa whoa wait a sec, Daddy Beck?" Tori gasped surprised.

"And what's with all these aunties and uncles baby?" I asked just as shocked.

"Aunty Cat told me that we're all family, she said she'd make me Red Velvet cupcakes mummy, my favourite."

"That's nice Jase but before you eat anything you need to clean up a bit, and so do you Cat."

"Wait why is Beck daddy?" Tori persisted on ignoring the lecture I was about to give the two of them.

"It's a long story. Basically he liked Beck so much that he decided that he wanted him to be his dad." I said with a roll of my eyes as I ushered Cat and Jason towards the bathroom. "Don't come out to your clean!" I called out to them.

"So does Jason actually know who his..." Tori's breath hitched in her throat as she realised what she was about to say. The joyous laughter and smiles that had filled the room instantly vanished and everyone besides me turned to glare at her. "Oh god Jade, I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth! Just forget-"

"You want to know if Jason knows about his real father, the man who raped me."

Robbie shuddered while Tori simply flinched and Beck and Andre cracked their knuckles.

"It's okay guys, relax. Jason knows that his biological father isn't a real dad because he never loved or cared for us and he's okay with that. He knows that a real father would be here taking care of him which is why he loves Beck."

"I love Jase like a son though and I'm overjoyed that he accepts me as his dad." Beck pipped up wrapping his arms around my waist.

The gang beamed at us and Tori shot me a small smile.

"Well I'm so glad you two found each other again." She said knowingly. "But I'm surprised the paparazzi hasn't caught on to the fact that you're dating someone new Beck."

"Well it's not like we go out much." Beck chuckled while I frowned.

"I'm sorry about that babe, you know that I want to it's just hard with Jason. I can't just leave him alone with a stranger and..."

"Jade, Cat and I will babysit him." Tori squealed cutting in.

"Oh Vega you don't have to-"

"NO! Jade I want to. Please you deserve some alone time with Beck and it seems as if Jason already loves Cat." She pointed out gesturing to the bathroom door where loud giggles could be heard.

I looked questionably at Beck who nodded at me eagerly. "Oh all right. ONE NIGHT you two can look after him"

"Yayyy!" She cheered and gave Andre a high five.

"So Beck how did you find Jade again?" Andre asked as we walked into the dining room to sit down for lunch.

Oh man, today was going to be a loonnnggg day.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING If you're not good with smut then I'd stop reading as soon as Beck and Jade leave the restaurant ;)**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Make sure he's in bed no later then nine." Jade rattled on as Tori and Cat practically pushed her out the hallway where I was waiting with a large grin on my face, "And remember if anything happens you just call me up and we'll-"

"Jade would you relax. We've got in under control." Tori assured her while Cat vigorously nodded her head with a giggle.

"Maybe I should just give Jase one more-"

"Beck help us out here." Called Tori with a roll of her eyes and she pushed Jade into my waiting arms.

"Baby, it's okay. Jason is going to have heaps of fun tonight with his aunties and we're going to go out and have a nice, relaxing dinner so stop stressing out." I told her reassuringly. With one longing look over her shoulder she finally nodded her head and allowed me to take her hand and lead her out the door and down the stairs.

"If anything happens to him I'll kill you." Jade yelled one more time before she was pulled out of the lobby and into my car. "So where are we going anyway?" Jade finally asked once we had started driving.

"Well don't you want it to be a surprise?" I teased with a little grin growing on my face.

From the corner of my eye I saw her swivel around in her seat to glare at me. "Seriously Beck, when have I ever liked surprises?"

"Fine fine, I got us a reservation at 'Le Bernardin'. You like seafood right?"

"Wh-what? Beck how on earth did you manage that? It's almost impossible to get a seating there not to mention it's incredibly expensive!" Jade yelled in disbelief as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're worth it Jade." I told her gently and took one of her hands and brought it to my lips where I pressed a kiss to it.

"I really can't believe you." She laughed as I handed over my keys to the valet and opened the door for her to get out. "This is incredible!"

I smiled at her in response and took her hand firmly in mine as walked into the entrance where we were led to the private dining area, the whole time Jade was looking around in awe.

"You know I've always wanted to come here." She admitted as we were seated at the table.

"Really? Well I can see why, it's beautiful... much like yourself."

"Are you comparing me to a restaurant Beck?" She joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Course not but I'm being honest here, you're simply gorgeous." I stated causing her to blush and look away.

A few moments later we were served our food and I watched Jade finally relax and enjoy herself as we listened to the live music and simply enjoyed each other's company. My plan for tonight wasn't just to have a good time though, I had something else very important to ask.

"Jade I really love you, you know that right?" I finally spoke up as we finished our meals.

"Yeah I do." She replied with a tiny smile appearing on her face.

"And do you love me?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"Oh Beck." She laughed and reached across the table to take my hands in hers. "You know I do."

Taking a deep breath I stared into her shining blue orbs for a few seconds before getting down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a small box from my pocket. "Then Jade August West, I know this is sudden and kind of crazy but when have we ever been normal couple? Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Jade's moth dropped open and she looked at me in shock, then in a flash she flung herself into my arms and captured my lips with hers, "YES YOU CRAZY, CLICHÉD MORON, YES I WILL!" She laughed with tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

I let out a loud laugh of joy and picked her up in my arms and spun her around a few times before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. We were so caught up in just being in each other's arms that we almost failed to notice the commotion of thousands of cameras suddenly flashing as people ran around us taking photos.

"Oh damn it." I muttered as I took in Jade's overwhelmed expression but after blinking couple of times she smiled up at me reassuringly and whispered, "hey Beck let's get out of here. I think they've seen enough."

Grinning from ear to ear we raced outside the restaurant hand in hand and jumped into the car, laughing the whole time like little school kids.

"Beck do you think you could rent a place for the night." Jade leant over and whispered huskily in my ear causing me to let out a small moan.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

**No one's POV**

As soon as they reached the privacy of their room Beck slammed Jade down onto the bed and quickly asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He was slightly worried that he made her feel pressured into moving too fast but when she nodded her head he pulled her closer and kissed her keenly. There were no boundaries now; he could let himself go. His erection was harder than he'd ever felt it and it was starting to hurt inside his pants.

"I've missed you," Beck whispered against her lips.

"I know. I'm sorry for leaving." she said back, moving her fingers to undo the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her hands across his chest as though familiarising herself with it again.

"Doesn't matter now I've got you again." He said with a grin while pulling her dress over her head leaving her only in her lacy underwear.

He slipped a finger under the crotch of her panties, running it back and forth along the slit, gathering the dampness on his finger.

"You're so wet, love," he said, raising his head to smirk at her. "This all for me?"

"Yes," she sighed in frustration, rocking her hips against his finger in hopes of creating some friction. She wanted more, _needed_ more.

"What do you want?"

"Beck…" she said, through gritted teeth. "Just… please…"

Chuckling slightly, Beck finally gave in and moved his head down in-between her thighs and pressed his tongue against her clit. One hand flew to his hair, prepared to press his face against her crotch if he moved away to taunt her even further.

Instead, he lapped greedily at her. His tongue pushing through her folds and tasting every bit of her he could find, only to start all over again. He stopped to suckle on her clit, lips massaging it tenderly, and Jade felt something else pressing against her entrance. As Beck pushed two fingers into her, she gasped and unconsciously wrapped one leg over his shoulder in an attempt to get closer to him. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, and pressed his thumb just above her hole, still working at her sensitive nub with his lips and tongue.

Jade suddenly felt her body tense as it readied itself for a mind-blowing orgasm and the next moment she was panting, legs tensed to press her hips up against Beck's face as her climax hit.

Beck turned his head to nibble at her thigh for a moment, and then crawled over her body. His face was sticky and wet with her juices but she couldn't have cared less when he bent down to share the taste with her.

After Jade recovered enough to breathe properly again, she turned to him with a little smirk on her face and teased, "I guess you want a go now."

When he only nodded in response she crawled down to his boxes and yanked them off.

Beck leant forward on his elbows to watch as she began to rub the swollen cock against her cheek. She grasped it loosely at the base and ran her hand lazily towards the tip, and then back down again. He already had pre-come pooling at the tip, it had been too long.

She licked the underside from base to tip a few times, still working it leisurely with her hand, and then she worked her tongue in a circle around it. He was trying desperately not to thrust and force it in her mouth but couldn't hold himself back for much longer.

"Suck it," he whispered, hoarsely. "Put it in your mouth."

Beck managed to catch the naughty smirk that appeared on her face before she did what he had instructed and took the whole length down het throat. He gently pressed on the back of her head, and couldn't help but rock his hips with her movement. He didn't want to choke her but he was losing what little control he had. She took it in again, and instead of pulling backwards, she swallowed against the head.

"Oh, fuck," Beck whimpered, and then she moaned around his cock. "Fuck, Jade." Instead of pushing on her head, he tried to pull her off and she released him with a wet, slurping sound, looking confused.

"In you… want to cum in you," he murmured urgently.

Smiling in relief Jade spread her legs open and let Beck swiftly enter into her. As he began to rock his hips back and forth, he felt a strong surge of pleasure flow through his body. Nothing else in this world could match what he was feeling right now.

Their tongues were mimicking their actions down below. Faster and faster, Beck was pumping into Jade. If she kept moaning like that Beck knew he wouldn't last much longer. Trying to make this moment last, he flipped them over so that Jade was now on top.

She smiled playfully as she began to move and Beck started to let his hands wander, and began to stroke Jade's delicate sides before coming to a rest at her breasts. He pinched one of her pert nipples right before Jade tore his hands away and pinned him down. Beck growled angrily but became more turned on (if that was even humanly possible) when she leant down and began nipping at his neck.

A few seconds later Jade threw her head beck and let of what could be passed as half a moan and a scream as her walls clenched tightly on Beck throbbing cock. He watched as she continued riding him through her orgasm and couldn't help but use this opportunity to arch out and grab her breasts again, which were now bouncing tantalizingly.

"JADE!" He gasped loudly, as he released deep inside of her moments later, before weakly pulling out and let her roll off him and snuggle back down into his arms, still panting heavily.

"God, I missed you," Beck told her quietly, hugging her close to his body, his heart aching with contentment. "And I don't just mean… you know, the sex, I mean…"

"I know," Jade chuckled, and she kissed his chest again. "I've missed you too."

* * *

**Make sure you review :p **


	12. Quick Note!

**Hey,**

**I usually hate when people do author's notes but I need to let you guys know that right now I'm on holidays so It's super hard for me to get internet access to update this fic but please don't think I'm abandoning it if I don't update soon.**

**Also if any of you read any of my other stories I promise I'll update them soon (even though it's been months). I'm sorry to have left you hanging for so long.**

**Hope you guys have a good holidays xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm still on holidays but I forced myself to write up a short chapter. Anyway reviews dropped in the last chap which was disappointing so I won't be updating till I get another 15!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Groaning at the rays of light that had hit my face in the early morning I rolled over in the bed in search for my gorgeous fiancé but when my hands felt nothing I reluctantly opened my eyes to look around only to find that Jade was nowhere in sight.

"Babe, where are you?" I called out as I slipped out of bed and made my way to the ensuite where the door was slightly ajar. "Jade you in here?" I asked popping my head around the door only to be greeted with the sight of her retching into the toilet.

"Beck... get out." She groaned before heaving back into bowl. Ignoring her command I raced up to her and scooped up her hair in my hands.

"Shhh relax sweetheart." I soothed as I rubbed her back gently with one hand till she finished vomiting and made her way to the sink to brush her teethe. "Are you alright Jade?" I asked in concern.

She turned at looked at me like I was an idiot and growled, "Do I look alright Beck?"

Letting out a small chuckle I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Okay let me rephrase that question, why are you sick babe? Do you have food poisoning or something?"

Jade was _concerningly_silent as she buried her face into my chest and hugged me back tightly. Finally she mumbled incoherently "Imapregnenteck."

"Sorry in English Jade." I teased tilting her head up to look at me.

"I'm pregnant Beck." She whispered with her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds as my mouth dropped open in shock.

"You-you're pregnant." I repeated slowly.

Jade seemed to misinterpret my reaction and began to tear up slightly. "I'm so sorry Beck. It was three months ago just after we got engaged that I found out. I was just too scared to tell you because I-"

I cut her off with a loud laugh as I crushed my lips back on top of hers. "YOU'RE PREGNANT." I screamed with a large smile spreading across my whole face as I laughed in joy. "OH JADE THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled showering her face in kisses as I picked her up and spun her around.

"You're happy?" She gasped, beginning to smile too.

"Oh darling I'm overjoyed. You're going to have my baby! We're going to have a child." I shouted excitedly kissing her forehead. "Well another one actually. Have you told Jason?" I asked as I scooped her up and carried her bridal style into our bedroom.

"Not yet I wanted to tell you first and make suer you were okay with all this." She beamed.

"Why wouldn't I be? Honey we're engaged which the whole world knows about now after those pictures were released and we're financially supported, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know. I'm sorry I was just afraid." She sighed snuggling up into my chest.

"Well it's not me you should be afraid to tell. I think Cat and Tori will have a heart attack when they hear the news."

"And what about your fans?" She added with a little shudder. "I can just imagine the death threats I'll be receiving from some of them."

"Nah most of them love you, that's why the paparazzi are constantly following us whenever we take a step out of the house."

"Don't remind me." She moaned. "Oh god they're going to have pictures of me getting fat."

I grinned cheekily and rested both my hands on her stomach and began to rub it gently. "There's a mini us in there."

"Huh?" A small voice asked from the bedroom door. Turning around we saw Jason staring at us in confusion still dressed in his dinosaur pyjamas.

"Baby come here, we have to tell you something exciting." Jade smiled spreading her arms open wide for him to run into.

Once he was on the bed I pulled him out of Jade's grip and began tickling his sides while he laughed in glee.

"Stop it daddy." He giggled kicking his legs widely. "What the surprise?" he asked as I placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Well Jason, you're going to be a big brother." Jade beamed.

Surprisingly Jase's cheerful expression quickly vanished and he stared at us with a blank expression.

"Do you understand Jase? We're going to have another baby." I clarified thinking he didn't understand Jade.

He continued to sit there silently till finally he nodded his head stiffly then slipped off the bed and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jade concerned.

"Who knows? He probably wants to go make a list about it." She chortled running a hand through my hair. "Anyway let's go get dressed. We really should tell all our friends about it before the news leaks to the press."

"Absolutely." I agreed. "But first what should we call the baby?"

"Oh Beck." She laughed with a roll of her eyes, "don't even start."

* * *

**Hey guys, make sure you review for me! I need to let you know now that I'm not good at writing pregnancy fics so there will only be one chapter with Jade actually pregnant and in the next chapter she'll have the baby. Leave a review and feel free to ask questions or give suggestions!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Anyway as I was writing this chapter on the plane (which is why it's really short and kind of crap, I promise the next one will be longer) I realised that I haven't actually mentioned Beck's parents yet so I'm sorry that's kind of thrown in randomly but I've planned for Beck and Jade to go to California to meet them in two chapters time so be excited for that. Also I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end and there will probably only be three more chapters left but who knows, maybe there will be a sequel. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"She's kicking again babe!" Beck yelled excitedly as he rested his hands on my stomach.

"Yes, I'm aware." I groaned and rested my head back against the couch. I swear this baby is going to be a dancer when she's older.

"Sit still, I wanna video record this and send it to my mum and dad. They can't wait to see us and our baby girl!"

"I know Beck." I laughed with a roll of my eyes. I admit everything has been a bit rushed with the wedding and baby and all and we almost forgot that Beck's parents needed to be informed before the news got to them by other sources (bloody paparazzi) so thank the lord that when six months ago we Skyped Beck's mum and dad and announced we were engaged and expecting they took it quite well.

Beck grinned up at me before leaning down to press a few kisses to my large stomach. He was interrupted though by the door slamming open only to reveal Jason staring at us angrily.

"Jase, what up?" Beck asked in confusion as he stomped up to us and roughly pushed Beck's hands away from my stomach.

"LEAVE US ALONE. WE DON'T WAN'T YOU." He screamed towards my belly then took off running out the room with an angry, red face.

Beck and I were silent in shock but we jumped back to reality when we heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"Shit." I muttered as I tried to push myself up off the couch.

"What was that all about?" Beck gasped as he helped me up. "You don't think he's-"

"Jealous." I finished for him. "I'm not sure. I've never seen him act that way. I'll go speak to him okay."

Biting my lips worriedly I tentatively knocked on Jason's door till finally I heard him sniffle, "leave me alone."

"Baby don't be like that?" I sighed while I entered his room anyway only to find him hidden under the bed sheets.

"I'm not your baby anymore. You've replaced me." He cried causing my heart to shatter.

"Sweetheart no, how could you think that?" I said while unwrapping him from the sheets only to reveal his tear stained face. "I love you so much and no matter what happens you'll always be my baby boy."

"But what about daddy Beck." He sniffled as he crawled onto my lap and I cuddled him as tightly as possible. "He won't love me as much as his new baby."

"That's not true Jason." Beck's voice declared from behind us causing us both to jump in shock. Jase took one frightened look in Beck's direction then buried himself into my chest.

"Go away." He screamed beginning to cry again so I gently started rocking him.

"No Jason I won't. You listen to me carefully now." Beck demanded and pulled him out of my arms and into his. "Look at me. Jason, I don't care what you say but you'll always be my son and I love you more then words can describe. You and your mum and now your baby sister are the most important things in my life and I don't want you to think for even a second that I don't care about you."

"Really?" Jason hiccuped as he looked up into Beck's eyes hopefully.

"I pinkie promise." Beck swore and leant to kiss his forehead.

"Will you still have time for me when my baby sister comes?"

"Of course we will." Beck chucked and ruffled his hair playfully causing a small smile to appear on his face. "In fact I think I'm in the mood for a boy's night right now. What do you say Jase, you want to go see a movie?"

"Beck it's late." I muttered.

"Oh come on mummy I'm a big boy now, please let me go out with daddy."

From the cocky smirk that appeared on Beck's face I could tell he knew I was about to relent, Jason was just so irresistible at times.

"Fine only on one condition, I want you to be the best big brother in the world and always set the right example for your sister when she comes. You have to always love and protect her, I know it's a big job but do you think you can do it for me?"

"You can count on me mum." He stated proudly. "And I really am sorry baby sissy for not liking you at first, I really do love you." He whispered to my stomach then gave it a light kiss.

"Okay let's get going Jase, night Jade. Don't drink any coffee when I'm gone or I'll get Cat and Tori to watch you again." Beck warned as he kissed my forehead then took Jason's little hand in his and made his way to the door. "Love you."

"Yeah yeah, he better be home by nine or else you're both in trouble." I yelled after them.

"KK, TAKE CARE OF MY SISSY FOR ME!"

I beamed at that. I'm so glad Jason's ready to accept another person in his life, these last few months have been pretty hard for him but really he's such a great kid.

"How did I get so lucky?" I thought to myself before being distracted by numerous kicks in my lower abdomen. "Yep, you're definitely a dancer." I mused to myself as I gently rubbed my stomach, "that or a soccer player."


	15. Chapter 14

**... okay let me start off with an apology. I'm sorry to have left you for months with no update but school has started and as I've mentioned in the past when school starts I have no time/energy to write anything up and I won't lie to you, the next chapter might take quite a while to be written up too but I will do my best to have it finished and posted soon thanks to all the awesome reviews in the last chapter. Thank you too all the lovely people who kept sending me reviews in these last months motivating me to find time to update and as promised I did my best to make this chapter longer so make sure you continue to review!**

* * *

**Andre's POV**

"Uncle Andre, when will I be able to go in and see my baby sister?" Jason asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Soon I promise." I reassured and pulled him onto my lap.

"But why did aunty Tori and Cat get to go in?"

"Well they're going to help your mum deliver the baby." I slowly explained rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"But why-"

"GUYS, BABY RACHAEL'S HERE." Screamed Cat before Jason could finish his sentence, immediately Jason was out of his seat and at Cat's side.

"Ohh aunty Cat I wanna see her, I wanna see my sister!"

"How is she?" Robbie asked immediately rising from his seat also.

"She's absolutely perfect. She's so small and cute and she already has a little bit of hair." Cat gushed while Jason jumped up and down excitedly at her feet, his tiredness forgotten. "Ohh but she was all slimy when she first came out but now she's a little angel!"

"How's Jade doing." I cut in before Cat went off on one of her rants.

"She's okay. She was screaming really loudly though, I got a bit scared." She admitted linking hands with Robbie. "But Beck was with her the whole time so it was all okay."

"I wanna see mummy and my sister now." Whined Jase becoming impatient so I picked him up.

"Alright, alright. Let's go see your new baby sister big brother." I chuckled and led the group into the hospital room.

The sight before us could only be summer up as beautiful. Jade who looked a tad exhausted but was still glowing with happiness was clutching a tiny, gorgeous baby girl in her arms while Beck with beads of sweat slightly visible on his forehead was crouched down beside them beaming at them in love.

"MUMMY, MY SISTER!" Jason squealed and ran up to her side and scrambled on the bed to get a closer look.

"Hey baby, this is your sister Rachael." Jade smiled as she managed to wrap one arm around Jase and pull him to her side for a closer look.

"She's so small." He whispered joyously as his eyes lit up. "Can I hold her daddy?" he asked Beck who nodded and leaned forward to kiss his head before carefully placing Rachael in his arms.

"Aren't they cute?" Tori squealed coming to my side.

"Adorable! Congratulations guys!" I beamed.

"Thanks Andre, actually Jade and I want to ask you something." Beck replied smiling largely.

"We want you and Tori to be Rachael's god parents." Jade spoke up without lifting her eyes from her two children.

"Oh my goodness, are you serious Jade." Tori gushed, her eyes filling with tears which caused Jade to roll her eyes and Beck to laugh.

"I am but don't make me change my mind Vega."

Chuckling, I joined Tori who had decided to bend over and suffocate Jade in a tight hug.

"Don't overwhelm my fiancé." Beck grinned and nudged us away from her. "I think Jade needs some rest now so we'll see all you guys tomorrow." Beck hinted.

"What about me daddy?" Jase asked as Jade took Rachael back into her arms.

"Well big bother you're going to have a sleepover with Aunty Cat for tonight and tomorrow we'll take you and your sister home." Beck chortled, scooping him up and smothering him in kisses while Jase laughed in glee.

"Kk, bye mummy, bye Rachie." Jason said giving them both big kisses before taking Cat's hand and skipped out of the room with us close behind them.

"We'll see you tomorrow then guys." I waved, "Try not to kill each other before then."

**Jade's POV**

"We're going home tomorrow, you excited?" Beck whispered in my ear as he sat himself on the bed next to me a few minutes later and pulled me onto his chest.

"I guess so, I just hope you know what you've got yourself into." I teased with a little smirk.

"Well I'm sure you'll help me along. God Jade I still can't wrap my head around all this, we have another baby."

"I know." I whispered affectionately turning over to peer at Rachael who was sleeping in her crib. "I really don't think our life could get any better."

"Well it will! No more putting it off babe, we have a wedding to plan."

I smirked at him in response and nodded my head. "You're right, but first we need to see your family." I groaned.

"It'll be fun." He teased nudging me. "Besides you have to be nice to them since they're all coming from Canada to LA just for you.

"Lucky me." I replied sarcastically causing Beck to grin at me cheekily but before he could come up with a snarky remark the door creaked open and a shaking woman entered the room.

"Jade..." her voice croaked at her tired eyes widened with unshed tears.

"M-MUM!" I gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled scrambling to sit up in my bed.

"Oh Jade." She sniffed and threw herself onto of me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. She was far too composed to actually start crying but I felt her take long, deep breaths in the crook of my neck before I could awkwardly pat her back till she sat up.

"Mum seriously, I don't understand. Why are you here! How did you even know that I was..."

"Pregnant... engaged." She finished off for me and stoked the side of my cheek. "Sweetheart your fiancé is famous, it's not hard to find out these things."

"Oh." I muttered somewhat disappointed and turned away from her to face Beck who was staring at us with his mouth open in shock.

"But Jade, I've been looking for you for months."

This caught my attention again and I raised my eyebrow at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Jade I don't expect you to forgive me after leaving you here when you had Jason but it was just too much for me to handle. I didn't know how you could cope with a constant reminder of what happened to you but I guess you've always been stronger then me. I swear though, each day I've been filled with more and more regret and I've wanted to reconcile with you but I just had no idea where you were anymore, not even your friends knew. Please Jade, I want to be part of your life. I want to be part of my grandchildren's life." She begged clutching my hand tightly.

"I really don't know how you have the guts to say all that." Beck finally snapped breaking out of his silence. "You completely abandoned and neglected your daughter when she needed you the most and now you want to be part of her life?" he spat in disgust.

"Beck..." I hushed but he ignored me.

"It's absolutely sick what you did and what about Jason now, will you still find him a constant evil reminder of what happened to Jade or are you seriously going to accept him in your life, because that's my son and I will not have you treat him like dirt just like you did to his mother."

"BECK." I repeated a bit louder as I watched my mother's face become crestfallen and pained as she was rebuked.

"It's okay Jade. Beck is right in everything that he's saying." She whispered and hung her head low in shame. "I know what I did was despicable and I still haven't forgiven myself but I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you. Please, I love you and I'm sure that once I meet my grandkids I'll love them two. Both of them." She finished off looking directly into Beck's eyes.

"I really don't know what to say to this mum. I mean, this is just too sudden for me. I do want you to meet Rachael and Jason but I don't know about me accepting you as part of my life." I sighed looking over at Rachael's sleeping form.

"Please Jade, give me a chance. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes. I'll even move to New York!"

"Well that won't be necessary since we're going back to LA soon." Beck cut in. "Look come back tomorrow, let Jade and I talk this out."

Mum stiffened and looked at us helplessly before finally nodding her head. "Okay then I'll give you my number so please call me. Can I at least hold Rachael for a few seconds?"

"Yes." I said before Beck could answer. He didn't look happy but reluctantly picked up our daughter's sleeping form and carefully handed her into my mum's arms.

Instantly she clutched Rachael tighter to her chest and pressed a light kiss on her head. "She's beautiful, just like you." She smiled after a while and handed her over to me. "Make sure you call, goodbye Jade, goodbye Beck." And with that she left the room.

"I can't believe that woman, what nerve." Beck muttered angrily and began pacing back and fourth.

"Beck." I muttered quietly.

"I mean, who does she think she is? She put you through so much crap and now she wants to be part of our lives."

"Beck." I repeated a little louder.

"She couldn't even take care of her daughter so how does she think she'll be able to look after my kids?"

"BECK LISTEN TO ME." I yelled. Rachael stirred in my arms and I instantly softened my voice. "I think we should give her another chance."

"Jade are you crazy?" he gasped looking at me in bewilderment.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Look I want Jase and Rach to grow up in a semi-normal family and I've never seen my mum look so sincere. Maybe when we go stay with your family for a few days in California my mum can come visit and we can just trial out how the family works together."

"You seriously want to forgive her." Beck mumbled sitting himself down next to me and began stroking my cheek.

"I think so. " I admitted.

"Well I am hesitant about this but if you say so then I'm willing to give this a go. I love you Jade."

"I love you too Beck, and thank you for this!"

"Anything for you. Now let's get ready, we're going home."


	16. Chapter 15

**I would have updated this a lot sooner but the reviews dropped in the last chapter which was really disappointing for me, but I did try to make up for the long wait by making this chapter extra long :) Please guys feel free to leave constructive criticism or any suggestions because I really value your feedback and remember to not just favourite without reviewing ;)**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Have I mentioned lately that I hate planes?" I muttered quietly into Beck's ear as I strapped Rachael into the seat with me.

"Same old Jade." Beck laughed back and slung one arm around me and the other around Jase who was practically vibrating in his seat.

"We're going to go on an actually aeroplane mummy." Jase squealed excitedly and accidently kicked the seat in front of him causing an old, stern looking man in a business suit to turn and shoot us a disapproving glare.

"It is exciting but don't get too hyper or you'll work you sister up." Beck smiled, shooting the man an apologetic look. "So guys what's the plan for when we get to California?" he asked beaming at all of us.

"Oh Daddy, can I go to mommy's school? She use to always talk to me about it and I wanna see the coconut man!" Jason gasped excitedly.

"You mean Sikowitz?" Beck snickered raising an eyebrow at me while I just shrugged in response.

"Yes him!" Jason confirmed nodding his head vigorously.

"I don't see why not? You know Jase maybe you'll go to that school one day." Beck replied causing Jason's eyes to widen in excitement as he looked at me breathlessly.

"Really mummy, cause that'd be so cool!"

I couldn't respond because at the moment the plane lurched forward and the overly preppy air hostesses began demonstrating what do in case of an emergency. I shuddered then feeling slightly immature, buried my face into Beck's shoulder and allowed him to soothingly stroke my hair as the plane lifted off into the dark sky. Rachael began stirring in my arms and for one fearful moment I thought she was going to start crying which would just double my anxiety but she simply stared up at me with her big, brown eyes then resumed sleeping a moment later.

"We have the best kids don't we." Beck whispered into my ear with a loving grin on his face as he stared adoringly at Rach.

"We do." I agreed.

"My family is going to love them." Beck sighed wistfully and leant over to press a light kiss to my cheek.

"Let's hope." I muttered.

"They will, trust me."

* * *

"Beck, Jade darling, it's so wonderful to see you again." Beck's mom screeched and raced to embrace me in a hug as soon as I stepped out of the taxi and into the warm California heat.

"Err, hi Mrs Oliver." I replied pulling out of her grasp and turning to face Beck who was now holding Rach with one hand and Jase's suitcase in the other.

"How many times dear, call me Pattie." She told me waving a hand dismissively, then turned to face Beck who was trying to soothe a now restless Rachael in his arms. "And this must be Rachie, oh Beck she's so beautiful." She gushed and scooped Rach up and rushed inside with her while I tried not to gnash my teeth.

"Down babe." Beck soothed as he took my hand and led Jase and I inside.

As soon as we reached the dining room my hopes of a quiet week were thrown out the window as I was greeted with the sight of Beck's entire family including his boisterous cousins and his creepy "Uncle" Barbara standing around the table talking noisily.

"Surprise!" Beck's dad bellowed as he slapped Beck and I on the backs. "We invited the whole family to come down from Canada to see you and meet Rachael.

At once the room as crowed around Rachie's stirring form and they all began gushing and poking her causing me to instantly stiffen and turn red with rage. "Their touching my child Beck." I snapped and stared at him murderously.

"It's alright, I'm on it." Beck replied raising his hands in mock surrender before ducking into the tight crowd to rescue our baby.

I was so preoccupied being angry that I almost didn't notice the little tug on the bottom of my black dress until I heard a little sniffle whispering, "mummy who are all these people?"

"Jason." I gasped and knelt down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Sorry baby, mummy was a little distracted." I apologised picking him up and resting him on my hip. "HEY, EXCUSE ME EVERYONE." I yelled furiously, causing the entire room to turn silent and for everyone to stare at me in shock. Clearing my throat I announced, "This is my other child Jason, Jason meet daddy's family."

The room shuffled awkwardly till finally Pattie stepped forward and put on a clearly fake smile before saying, "Why hello Jason, aren't you an adorable boy."

Jason looked sceptically at her before shyly saying, "Are you my grandma Pattie?"

A noise of disgust came out of one of Beck's aunt's throat instantly rousing up the room again.

I almost began shaking in anger as Jase looked at me in confusion but I managed to hold it together till Beck got to my side with a now fully awake (and angry) Rachael in his arms.

"HEY, EVERYONE CALM DOWN." Beck yelled, once again hushing the room. "Listen _Aunt Clair, _Jase's my son too and I hope you all treat him like that." Beck stated in a warning voice.

After a moment of awkward silence, Pattie tentatively stepped forward and with a half hearted smile she clapped her hands together and laughed, "Oh of course Beck, we're so excited to have both your kids here with us. In fact we have a little present for them." She announced while she pulled out a poorly wrapped parcel and sheepishly handed it to Jason then pulled out several presents for Rachael.

Beck raised his eyes disapprovingly but remained silent as Jason seemed pleased as he unwrapped a new teddy bear.

"So, who's hungry?" Beck's dad spoke up warmly and shuffled us to the dining table.

* * *

"So Jade tell me, what do you do now?" Claire spoke up leaning across the table to stare at me with her dark, accusing eyes.

"Well mostly I stay at home and take care of the kids but I have started script writing again."

"Oh, so you don't have a proper job." She spoke up with a small sneer. "Well it's a good thing Beck's been so successful in his acting career."

"Well really it's Jade who drives me." Beck politely cut in and put a calming hand on my thigh under the table to relax me.

"That's nice dear." Claire replied dismissively. "So what about you Jason, are you in school yet?"

"Not yet. I'm only four but I want to go to mummy and daddy's school when I'm a big kid."

"Oh how sweet." Pattie beamed.

"Adorable." Claire added with a roll of her eyes. "It's so nice you know Beck that you've taken Jason under your wing and are supporting him financially, I can't imagine how you got along without him Jade. You're lucky that Beck found you again."

"Beck found me first!" Jason yelled, obviously confused yet still offended. "Isn't that right daddy? You found me in the park, remember, cause I was getting doughnuts."

"Absolutely right, and it's me who's the lucky one aunt Claire so I'd appreciate it if we could all calm down." Beck stated firmly, glaring at the table.

I could feel my blood pressure rising as I fought the urge to snap at Beck's overbearing family and grab my kids and stomp away, but Beck's comforting hand managed to keep me calm enough to smile politely at the table and keep my mouth shut.

"Anyway what we really need to discuss is the wedding, have you started planning for that yet?" One of Beck's Canadian cousins spoke up.

"I just had a baby two months ago, I've been a little busy." I snapped through clenched teethe.

"I still can't believe you got pregnant before you were even married Beck. Not exactly the best role model to all your fans."

"We were engaged Claire." Beck snapped, beginning to lose his patience.

Pattie sensing danger quickly tried to change the subject by announcing she'd go get the roast so we could start eating but Claire waved her off dismissively and continued, "And you do know it's only a matter of time before the press find out the real story about Jason."

"ENOUGH." Beck snapped, completely loosing it causing Jason in shock to let go of the class of juice he was just about to pour into his mouth.

It was like watching everything in slow motion then. Jason's cup of juice when spilling onto Claire's lap who then leapt up in shock so quickly that she knocked the roast right out of Pattie's hands and onto the floor which immediately sent the room into a frenzy as Beck's mum tripped and landed directly on top of the table.

"oops." Jason mumbled and looked at me guiltily.

"Okay bed time." I yelled above the commotion and snatched up Jase quickly in my arms and made a dash for the spare room. "Beck get me Rachael." I yelled over my shoulder before I reached the safety of my room.

"I didn't mean to mum, I promise." Jason began to cry apologetically as his blue eyes widened in fright.

"Sweetie don't worry about it." I sighed with a tired smile and began to help him step into his PJs.

After a few moments of silence Jason finally whispered out sadly, "Mummy, does aunty Calire not like me?"

"I don't think she likes anyone babe." I laughed ruffling his hair.

"So you're not angry with me?" He sniffed and shuffled onto my lap.

"Course not. You were the mot entertaining part of that whole dinner, what would I do with you." I teased rolling Jase onto his tummy as I began to feverishly tickle him.

"Mum no." He laughed and playfully kicked me off him. "I think I wanna go home soon mum, I don't like it here." Jase told me seriously when his giggles died down.

I bit my lip gently and frowned, it's one thing for Beck's family to be a little edgy towards me but not to my child. "I'm sorry Jase." I finally sighed and pulled him close for a cuddle. "You've been such a big boy these last few months and I know everything's been very confusing for you."

Jase shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant manner, "I don't mind mummy, I just want you and Rachie to be happy."

"Thanks hun. Now come on, it's time for bed big boy."

* * *

"Managed to get Rach away from all of them, poor girl's exhausted." Beck exclaiming walking into the room moments later.

"Shush, don't wake Jase." I hushed, taking Rachael out of his arms and placing her in her crib. "Anyway she's not the only one who's out of it, God your family stresses me out." I moaned plopping myself onto the bed and beckoned for Beck to join me.

Beck chuckled and pulled me closer to him till our chests were pressed against each other. "Thanks for being so nice sweetheart, I know my family can be a bit... aggressive." He muttered as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You're welcome, but they make Jason feel uncomfortable and I'm not okay with that." I replied with a frown as I looked over to the small lounge where Jase lay curled up in a small ball with his new teddy.

"I know, I'll speak to them about it but I really want them to get close with Rachie and Jase so-"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go stay with my mum now." I quickly cut in before Beck got lost in some long justification for their actions.

He frowned at me in response and subconsciously tightened his grip on my waist. "You know how I feel about that Jade. I just want the best for my family okay."

"I know but we said we'd give her a chance. Please Beck she's my mom. I want her to be in Rachael and Jase's life."

"Jaaddee." Beck began to protest but I quickly moved in and began planting light kisses on his jaw, subsequently shutting him up.

"Plleeasse Beck, let's just see how it works out for one day." I murmured in between kisses as I worked my way to his lips.

He started at me with a little smirk on his face before rolling over and planting his hands on either side of me so I was trapped underneath him. "Fine." He agreed. "But only cause you asked so nicely." He teased before bending down to catch my lips with his.

Just as things were getting a little to handsy for my liking with two children in the room, on cue Rachael let out a large wail which immediately sent Beck flying off me and to her crib.

"Aww shh settle baby, daddy's here." Beck cooed somewhat pathetically as he began to rock her back and fourth.

"Daddy be quiet." Jase moaned as he awoke from the loud sounds and rolled over burying his face into his bear.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE?" Beck's mum yelled from outside the door adding to the noise and causing Rach's screams to become louder.

"Jade what's wrong with her?" Beck complained.

"Welcome to parenthood hun." I muttered under my breath as I got up to take Rach from his arms. "Alright everyone back to bed." I yelled as I headed for the bathroom.

"Yes everyone go back to sleep, you should too Jade dear, I mean we do have a whole wedding to plan." Pattie exclaimed as I shoved my way past her.

Sighing deeply, I mentally braced myself for the rest of week. The next few days were going to be veerryy loonngg.

* * *

**Make sure you leave all your feedback in the reviews :) I'll try to update soon as long as people are still reading and reviewing this fic!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for making you wait ages for this one update, I tried to make this chapter longer then usual and hopefully I'll post the next one within the next week or so. This story is drawing to a close but I just want to slip in a few more scenes (especially between Jason and Jade). Make sure you review and don't just favourite. Also would you like another smut scene in the next chapter? Let me know ;)**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beck asked for the thousandth time that day as I stepped out of the cab clutching Rachel who was babbling happily to herself in my arms.

"Yes Beck." I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "Mum's already set up the spare rooms for us."

"I know, I know but remember we can go back to my family's house at any time if you want."

I didn't answer him this time, just silently glared at him till he raised his hands in mock surrender and went to unbuckle Jase from the car seat. The last week had been a very... _testing_ time for me to say the least.

I missed the days where Beck and I had the privacy of his RV because over the past few days we were squashed with two little kids into a household that was almost constantly full of loud people and noises. Rachael had been fussier then usual with all the adults always trying to play and hold her and Jason did his best to go unnoticed but still managed to get himself into a few sticky situations with Beck's aunt Claire.

I know Beck's parents meant well by having the entire family over but really I had just been suffering from a severe headache and anxiety the entire week. I was beyond grateful that my mother begged me to bring the family over to her house for a few days. Fortunately she's never remarried so it's only her in the house which means I should finally get some peace and quiet.

"Mum, do you think Grandma Lorrie will like me?" Jason asked as he skipped to my side to stare up at my childhood home.

"She'll love you babe, don't you worry." I reassured while Beck nodded his head in agreement.

"That's right, and do you know who else we're going to meet this week? Aunty Tori is going to go with us back to Hollywood Arts so you can meet Mr Sikowitz and Lane."

Jase's eyes widened in joy as he squealed excitedly and gave Beck a high-five. "I think we should start practising my audition for school dad, it's very important." He stated seriously as we walked to the front door.

"You're right, we'll start looking at scripts later on today." Beck grinned, trying to keep a straight face while I chortled to myself as I rung the doorbell.

Seconds later the door flung open and my mother beamed at all of us. "Jade, Beck, I'm so happy you're finally here. Please come in." She smiled happily as she beckoned for us to follow her into the house.

Jase slowly shuffled behind my legs and taking the hint I quickly grasped his hand and gently pulled him forward.

"Hey Mum, meet Jason. Jason this is your grandma Lorrie."

Jase smiled shyly up at her and waved his small hand in a friendly manner. I watched my mother carefully and noticed how she flinched slightly, then bent down and pulled Jase into a genuine hug.

"Why, you're such a big boy now. How old are you?"

"Four, but my birthday is really soon and I'm going to have a big party!" Jase exclaimed excitedly.

"How wonderful, you know Jason I really should take you out in that case and buy you some new clothes and toys." Mum mused more to herself but Jason looked more then happy to oblige.

"Really mum, he has enough stuff." I began to say but she brushed me off.

"Nonsense Jade, I need some bonding time with my grandchildren. Anyway where's my little Rachael?" She asked, then with a large smile walked over to Rach who was gargling to herself in Beck's tight embrace. "Oh how precious, but you really should take her out of those dark clothes Jade. That's it, I'm taking all the kids shopping tomorrow."

I sighed in defeat but Beck seemed happily surprised and allowed Lorrie to take Rachael from his arms.

"Well I think that'll work out great. Jade and I have to attend a movie premier tonight so we'll probably be exhausted by tomorrow." Beck added with a smile.

"Great it's settled then. Now Jade, I understand that Beck's going with that lovely girl you don't like to your old high school so I was thinking that maybe you and I could work on some of the wedding plans."

With a loud groan I threw my arms up in defeat and growled, "I don't even get a choice in this do I?"

"Nope." Beck laughed and placed a gentle peck on my cheek before announcing, "I think I better take Jase and run. Have fun ladies." And with that he was back out the door leaving me behind to do the dirty work. Great.

**Beck's POV**

"Whoa, you went to this school dad?" Jason gawked with his mouth open in awe and his blue eyes wide with excitement.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his cute expression and with a ruffle of his hair I laughed, "Sure did Jase."

Jason shook his head in amazement and dragged Tori and I by the hands through the front door and into the brightly lit halls. "This is so cool. Look at all the pictures!"

"Ha, you remind me of myself when I first came to this school." Tori laughed as she watched Jase dash around. "So what's going on with the wedding?" Tori spoke up a few moments later as we watched Jason inspecting the lockers in fascination in front of us. "Now that Rachael's here, Jade really has no excuse for putting it off any longer."

"I don't know Tori." I finally sighed, "She seems so stressed every time someone mentions it, I'm scared she wants to back out."

"She wouldn't do that Beck, she loves you." Tori tried to reassure but she looked slightly nervous herself. "Maybe Cat and I can talk to her." She eventually suggested after a moment of tense silence.

"Thanks Tori but I think it's best if I talk to her." I sighed with a half smile.

Tori went silent and began nibbling the bottom of her lip as she stared intently at her fingers which she was twisting together nervously. "Beck...you don't think...you know that guy... the one who hurt Jade."

I clenched my eyes tightly shut and took some deep breaths to calm myself before I finally answered, "It might be. She's just so closed off about her past life. I know she's keeping things from me still but I'm scared to push her, especially when she has the added stress of Jason and Rachie."

"You need to speak to her Beck, preferably before you get married!"

"I know, I know." I groaned, running a hand through my hair is frustration. I just don't want her to hurt her, I love her."

Tori cooed sweetly and linked an arm through mine. "Well I'm sure it'll all work out in the end, it always does." I nodded in agreement and for a few seconds we walked in blissful silence till Tori suddenly came to a halt and gasped, "Hey wait a second, where' Jason?"

Panic took over then as I realised that Jason was in fact missing. "JASON, JASON." I screamed as Tori and I took off running through the halls. "Shit Tori, Jade warned me he had a tendency to wonder off."

"Okay just stay calm and maybe we can call-"

"Excuse me young ruffians but is this little monkey yours?" A cheerful voice bellowed as a bald headed man wearing polkadot pants walked out of a classroom with none other then Jason perched on top of his shoulders.

"Daddy, I found Sikowitz!" Jason happily cried out as Tori and I simultaneously breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That's nice Jase but what have we said about running off?" I scolded as I pulled him off Sikowtiz's shoulders and into my arms. "Anyway it's so great to see you again Sikowitz!"

"Yes, it's been too long." Tori added as she gave him a quick hug hello.

"Well we are time's subjects, and time bids be gone." Sikowitz sighed dramatically as he shook my hand.

Tori and I looked at each other in confusion before shrugging our shoulders and letting out a loud laugh. "I see some things haven't changed." I said with a grin.

Sikowitz gave us a knowing smirk before waving my comment off and announcing, "There's no time to dilly dally young thespians, you have a concert to attended Toro."

"Oh right, I'm so excited to be performing back at Hollywood Arts." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, it sure does bring back a lot of memories."

"Daddy, I want to watch Aunt Tori sing at your school!" Jade piped up eagerly.

"Sorry kiddo you'll have to wait till next time. Your daddy has a premiere he needs to get ready for, isn't that right Beck?" Tori declared with a warning look in my direction, I'm pretty sure Jade had texted her a few threats to make sure that I got home on time.

"Sorry Jase, she's right. I'll see you tomorrow then Tori."

"Absolutely, and remember to talk to Jade about you know what."

"Will do." I promised, and with a flick of her hair she was gone.

* * *

"Jaaaddee I don't want to go to any movie premieres." I moaned childishly as Jade strutted past me trying to find her black heels.

She turned to glare at me with a raised eyebrow before snapping, "It's not my fault you decided to become a successful actor, and I've already been verbally abused buy your stupid agent two times in the last week so you better get your ass moving and get dressed."

I probably shouldn't admit this but seeing Jade so flustered was actually kinda hot. I leant back on the bed and followed all her movements with a strong gaze. That black dress sure did wonders in showing off her curves.

"I can see you drooling over me Oliver." Jade called out as she bent down to strap on her shoes which she had found hidden underneath the bed.

"It's not my fault you look so gorgeous future Oliver." I teased back at her, causing her to smile softly to herself then shake her head amusedly at me.

Her dress was still gaping open at the back as she turned her back to me and asked, "No more games Beck, will you do me up?" looking over her shoulder and biting her lip.

My eyes lit up immediately at the image that flashed through my mind. She was in trouble now.

"Oh, _I'll do you_," I said, trying to use that low, sexy voice that always makes a shiver run down her spine.

I eagerly moved forward to press my chest against her, and gently pushed her into the chest of drawers in front of us just hard enough for her to feel my excitement pressing into her lower back.

A look of eager defeat registered on Jade's face and I could tell she already knew it was too late to turn back now, but she gave a final half-hearted attempt to stop me anyway.

"Beck," she moaned involuntarily as I ran my tongue along her neck and started prying the sleeves of her dress down her arms. "We can't. We've got to go."

I continued to lick and kiss her neck while working her dress down around her waist, with little resistance, so I could gently caress her breasts and stomach. I could tell she was worked up now and was just the wrong side of turned on (well, wrong when we were supposed to be somewhere else, anyway) and then stepped away, as casually as I could with a hard-on.

Jade turned around, stunned at the sudden halt to the attention she had been enjoying.

"You're right," I smirked, and then added in the same deep whisper as before, "_Are you coming_?"

"That was not appropriate on so many levels." Jade began to snap while I tried to conceal my snigger that was threatening to break out across my face. "You can not turn me on like that then-"

"Mummy, daddy, what are you doing?" A voice piped up from the door.

Jade let out a little shriek and frantically hoisted her dress up while I subtly tried to stand behind her to conceal my "little" problem.

"Jason, for the love of God knock next time before you come into our room." Jade panted as she held up a hand to her heart in shock. "We were trying to get ready."

Jase looked at us sceptically before finally shrugging his shoulders and announcing, "Well aunty Cat and Uncle Robbie are here to babysit Rachie and I with grandma Lorrie."

"Great timing." I muttered under my breath with a roll of my eyes. "Alright, thanks bud. Go tell them we'll be down soon." I sighed, rubbing my chin a little annoyed as I watched him skip out of the room blissfully unaware of what he might have walked in on.

"Well I guess the mood's over now. We better seriously get ready before anything else happens." Jade groaned before walking into the bathroom to reapply her makeup.

"Fine, but straight after the premiere we're booking a hotel room for the night." I yelled after her with a hopeful smirk. "And this time there will be no interruptions."

**Jade's POV**

No matter how many movie premieres I went to with Beck I don't think I'd ever be able to get use to all the flashing cameras and loud screams coming from the crowds.

"BECK, JADE, LOOK OVER HERE!"

"CAN WE GET A SMILE MISS WEST?"

"BECK, WHERE ARE THE KIDS TONIGHT?"

Beck finally let out a grin and happily tuned to answer the reporter's question. I've noticed that Beck doesn't like saying much to the press unless it's about how much he loves me or his wonderful kids.

"They're staying with their Aunt Cat Valentine and Uncle Robbie Shapiro."

"Is it true that you attended high school with them Beck?"

"Absolutely, as well as Tori Vega and Andre Harris they were my best friends. Actually we just took my son to visit Hollywood Arts earlier on today."

"And tell us Mr Oliver, is it true that Jade who's your fiancée today use to be your high school girlfriend?"

I blushed slightly at this as Beck proudly wrapped an arm around my wait and pulled me tightly to him. "That's right, and we're still just as much in love."

Another round of questions spiked up after that, especially about our wedding plans but I just awkwardly smiled and clung to Beck's hand for dear life and tried to ignore all the cameras in my face as we walked down the red carpet, stopping now and then for Beck to sign a few autographs.

"When are you going to audition for a movie Jade?" Beck whispered in my ear as we paused to take a few photos. "I want the next premiere I attend to be for you."

"Get real Beck. I just finished writing my first script, now I need to see if I can get someone to produce it."

"I already told you that I can help you out." Beck began to say but I cut him off with a frown.

"No Beck, I want to do this myself okay. It's something I need to prove to myself. I want to make it big and successful on my own."

"Okay, I understand. You're one stubborn woman Jade West." Beck smirked into my hair as he pressed a kissed to my temple.

"And that's just one of the reasons why you love me." I grinned triumphantly.

"Damn right. I love you Jade, more then words can ever describe."


End file.
